


A matter of uniforms

by LHismutual



Category: Harries, Larries - Fandom, One Direction, Peaky Blinders
Genre: 1920s, AU, Angst, Bad Boy Harry, Birmingham, Bottom Louis, Communism, Family, Fights, Fluff, Gambling, Gangs, Horses, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, London, M/M, OT4, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Post War, Post-World War I, Robbery, Sex, Smuggling, Smut, Spy Louis, Strikes, The Garrison - Freeform, Violence, World War I, agent of the crown louis, based on peaky blidners, booze, englands, gypsies, pubs, races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHismutual/pseuds/LHismutual
Summary: In Birmingham, just after the Great War, veteran Harry Shelby leads his gang, the Peaky Blinders, making money from illegal betting and the black market. Inspector Campbell, charged by Winston Churchill to arrest the man, plants Louis Burgess to spy on Harry's activities.Soon enough, it becomes hard for the gangster to pretend he's heartless, and even harder for the spy to pretend he loathes it all.ORBased on Peaky Blinders / AU 1920S England / Gangster Haz / Special Agent Louis





	1. ‘Are you a whore ?'

 

 

 

‘I’m here about the job as bartender.’ I didn’t wait for him to say yes and ultimately grabbed the bucket.  
‘Are you mad?’  
‘Am I what?’  
‘Do you know this place?’  
‘I saw it in an advertisement.’  
‘Believe me boy, I’m doing you a favour.’  
‘Not asking for favours. Asking for employment.’ I kept doing my job not minding the dirty looks of every men in the Garisson. They were twice my size, they didn’t look like English men. Their glaze was piercing the shadow of their grey beret.  
‘You’re too nice. And too pretty for the boss. They’d have you up against a wall. What part of England are you even from?’  
‘North Sir. Near Scotland, lil town called Penrith.’ He sighed looking at me with such pity it actually hurt. He handed me one towel and sighed even harder looking at the clock.  
‘They are coming. Don’t say anything. Answer every demand. Mr. Shelby is arriving.’  
I was excited. Years working for the crown, undercover like a rat, I would finally get to arrest the Godfather of rigged horse races and smuggling. Two little windows opened just like magic. Here he was. I tried to remain calm and impressed. It wasn’t hard to do. Harry Shelby had some presence, a taste for devilment so strong it was tickling your tongue.  
‘I need a bottle of rum. Whole bottle.’ He looked at me from top to bottom, I couldn’t fathom his thoughts.  
‘Dark or White?’  
‘Don’t care.’ I nodded and handed him a bottle of dark rum. Our hands touched, he looked at the back of my hand and frowned. It lasted one split second, I got lost in the light green of his eyes.  
‘Are you a whore ? Cause if you’re not. You’re in the wrong place.’ He left without a glance, his rings clinging on the bottle.  
‘Is he one of them you warned me about?’ Of course he was. He was the very one I had to catch.  
‘Look boy, you seem like a kind guy right? Be careful. If they decide that they want you, then there’s nothing anybody could do about it. Plenty like twinks here.’  
‘And Mister Shelby, Harry.’  
‘Hazza ? Lucky for you he doesn’t want anybody at all since he’s back from France.’  
I worked all day that day. Working for The Peaky Blinders, the sons of violence. People would have a chat, gamble, drink and drink some more before going into fights or falling asleep on the tables. The place was crowded by robbers, pariahs, henchmen and whores: boys and girls.

 

֍ ֍ ֍

Arthur, Harry’s older brother came before the twilight, he had been beaten to a pulp. He seemed like a lost man, lost on booze and devilment. He lacked the essence that was transcending Harry. John, their little brother entered followed by their Aunt Polly and their sister Ada.  
‘Everyone out.’ Harry shouted, a cig between his lips. The place emptied in a few seconds. ‘Let’s go boys.’ He repeated as I was leaving too. ‘You! Stay here, bring some clean towels, me brother is bleeding.’ I nodded and joined Arthur whose wound was roughly cut. Polly was sitting on one of the stools, she didn’t seem to bother, amused even. Ada shoved a towel into his mouth before Harry poured the rum on his wound. Arthur shouted and folded on his chair, I gave the towels to John who looked at me with a softness unknown to the other Shelby.  
‘Go to the cubbyhole. My family and I need to talk.’ He commanded looking at me straight in the eye. His lips remained slightly parted until my brain seemed to process the information and I finally moved. I kept my ears open.  
‘He said Mr Churchill sent him to Birmingham. National interest, he said.Something about a robbery. He said he wants us to help him.’

‘We don't help coppers.’ Harry said, his tone was harsh, undisputable.  
‘He knew all about our war records. He said we're patriots like him. He wants us to be his eyes and ears. I said- I said we'd have a family meeting and take a vote.’ Harry didn’t answer. ‘Well, why not? Hmm? We've no truck with Fenians or communists. What's wrong with you? What the fuck is wrong with him lately?!’ Arthur said when Harry purposely poked his wound.  
‘If I knew, I'd buy the cure from Compton's Chemists.’ Polly said making John laugh.

‘I’m tired of you all. Get out.’ Harry said leaving his beret on one of the table. Arthur was replacing his hair, making a funny face because of the pain. I didn’t know what to do so I opened the door and attended to leave once again.  
‘Who said you could leave? Pour us a drink. Straight.’ His plump lips were slightly parted again, it seemed like he was always playing the provocation. Arthur looked at me and scoffed.

I poured them a drink in silence, my head lowered. I wanted them to believe I was weak and aghast. I had already seen worse, I had already arrest dozens like them. Nothing would stop me, I could be his bitch. They kept drinking until John came back to put Arthur elsewhere. Only Harry remained, his shirt was unbuttoned, his tie loosened and his hair looked messy. They all had the same hairstyle, short on the side, like a bowl haircut but classier.

‘You’re a twink? Twinks fuck and sing, so sing. It’s been a rough day.’ Now I was surprised. He looked at me, analyzing every of my moves. I climbed one of the stairs and pinched my lips.

‘Happy or sad?’ I heard myself say, I wasn’t used to sing, of course I had practice but to pretend was a whole new level.  
‘Sad.’  
‘Beware. I could break your heart.’ I smiled from the corner of my lips. He looked at me with a blank face.  
‘Already broken.’

I started to sing a song from the first war. He passed out on his chair few minutes after.

֍ ֍ ֍

 

‘We can take them out to the turning point beyond Gas Street and leave them on the bank.’  
‘They'll be found by railway men first thing.’  
‘I changed my mind. I have an alternative strategy. Tell Curly to take her out to the old tobacco wharf. There's a lock up mooring we used to keep cigarettes. He knows it. When the boat leaves your yard, it's no longer your concern.’

‘Have you lost your fucking mind? Have you not seen the streets? They've sent a fucking army to find these things.’  
‘If they want them back this bad, they'll have to pay. That's the way of the world. Fortune drops something valuable in your lap, you don't just dump it on the bank of the cut.’

‘You're blood, Hazza. I've always looked out for you like a dad. You're going to bring holy hell down on your head. This copper, Campbell. He takes no prisoners.’  
‘I'm told he didn't serve.’  
‘Reserved occupation.’

‘Is it another war you're looking for, Harry? The guns shouldn’t be in our hands.’  
‘By order of the Peaky Blinders.’ Harry said putting his beret back on his head.

 

֍ ֍ ֍

  
‘Are you in position?’  
‘I am Sir. I am quite shocked at how these people live.’  
‘Have you found anything out that might help me? I interrogated the oldest brother. He didn’t know anything. It strikes me that it isn’t Arthur who heads the Shelby family. Harry’s-’  
‘A brute.’ I replied well aware of the kind of man that Harry Shelby was. ‘They say he won medals for gallantry in the war.’  
‘You sound fascinated.’ Campbell replied, looking at me as if I was part of the Gypsies now.  
‘The bookmaker gangs, those Peaky Blinders have other business and the communists are too weak to have planned this. I don’t think they have the guns Sir. Maybe it was taken by the IRA.’  
‘You must not let your personal history cloud your judgment.’

Now I was pissed.

‘What history? That the IRA murdered my father will not affect my judgment.’  
‘If you see any guns, check the serial numbers against that list. Your father was the finest officer I ever worked with. I know he would be very, very proud of you.’

 

֍ ֍ ֍

‘I died over there anyway, Hazza.’ Danny said, hitting his head with his fists. ‘I left my fucking brains in the mud.’

‘You have any last requests, comrade?’ Harry Shelby said without hesitation. Danny had been fighting the trouble in his head ever since he had been back from the war. He was a danger for himself, his family and the Peaky Blinders. Worse than that, he had killed a guy from the Sabinni’s family. That particular family was ruling more than half of London. He was already dead.

‘You'll look out for my Rosie and my boys? See they get apprenticeships. At the BSA factory or the Austin. They'll make foremen.’  
‘I know they will Danny.’ Harry said grabbing him by his shoulders.

‘And they won't get told to do this shit This shit- This shit that we got told to do.’ Harry nodded and made him turn around to face the river. Danny sighed and secured his position, his glaze on the horizon.

‘I suppose I ought to pray now. Those fucking guns blew God right out of my head. Oh… Is that boat for me?’  
‘We have to get your body out of the city, Danny. This new copper, you know, Campbell, won’t let us rest.’  
‘Don't bury me anywhere where there's mud. OK? Promise me. Bury me on a hill and tell Rosie where.’ He turned around one more time to make sure Harry would keep his promise.  
‘You were a good man and a good soldier.’  
‘Yes, Sergeant Major.’ He saluted. Harry made him turn one last time and took out his gun from the interior pocket of his jacket.  
‘By the order of the Peaky Blinders.’ Harry said pointing the gun behind Danny’s head who was facing the boat.

In the bleak midwinter.

_Gunshot._

 

֍ ֍ ֍

  
‘You did the right thing?’  
‘I did the right thing Polly. Danny’s dead.’ I looked at him, he seemed tired, out of reach.  
‘Monaghan won! This fucking new horse of yours won!’ John said walking into the Garrison. He looked at me and made me understand he wanted some drinks. I looked at Harry who winked and stood up.

‘It won. And word will spread. So next time we do the powder trick it won't just be The Garrison that'll bet on the horse, it'll be the whole of Small Heath. And you know what? The horse will win again. And the third time we do it we'll have the whole of Birmingham betting on it. A thousand quid bet on the magic horse. And that time, when we are ready, the horse will lose. That’s how we do races brother.’ He said before taking one of the glasses I was offering, I smiled at him and bent my head trying to look amazed by Harry’s wit.

There was something mesmerizing about him, his wittiness and boldness. He was challenging life itself.

֍ ֍ ֍

 

‘You OK, Danny?’  
‘I'm still in shock. You sure this isn't heaven?’  
‘If it was heaven, what would I be doing here? Hazza wanted you to think it was real to try and knock some sense into you.’

‘So where are you taking me?’  
‘London.’  
‘Hazza has a little job for you. You're still a Peaky Blinder, Danny.’

 

֍ ֍ ֍

 

‘Sing us a song will you?’ Harry Shelby asked me, taking yet another glass of malt.  
Polly looked at me with suspicion, sometimes she would sit at the Garrison and watch me all day long. She had a bad feeling about me but couldn’t’ put words for it for I would be dead already. There was still a chance I could seduce the head of the Peaky Blinders and put him behind bars.  
‘Happy?’  
‘Always happy.’ She spat. ‘She’s making you softer than you already are.’ Polly stung again, she took a sip and went away when Harry tapped on the chair to make me climb on it.

‘Have your little twat time and get the whore to leave. I need to talk to you.’ I didn’t say anything, she would be the one I’d kill first if the occasion was to happen. She wasn’t vile but she knew the matter of the heart and was fierce. Arthur, John and Harry were like sons to her, she had raised them and supported them after the war. For reasons I couldn’t fathom she was sad, deeply and utterly sad and that made her even more dangerous.

 

I sang and made him almost smile. He hadn’t tried anything yet, not a touché, not a gesture, not a word. Maybe he wasn’t into me and I would have to work for him as a Peaky Blinder myself. If I couldn’t get to talk to me under the sheet, I would have to make him trust me in any other way I could possibly think of.

‘Harry Shelby, you are a bookmaker, not a fool. You sell those guns to anyone who has use for them, you will hang.’

 

֍ ֍ ֍

 

Harry and his two brothers were on their way to meet with the Lee family. Another Gypsy family that had never succeeded as much as the Shelbys.  
‘Hazza! Johnny Dogs. Arthur! How the hell are you?’  
‘All the better for getting the city smoke out of me lungs.’  
‘I thought you became a bit too grand for us.’  
‘I've been busy. I'm riding with the Lee family now.’  
‘Myself, I'd rather live among pigs.’ John said but Harry glared at him to shut his mouth. They were here to trade not fight.  
‘So, your first fair since France?’

‘What do you know about France, you war-shy Gypsy bastard?’ Arthur stung this time. Harry didn’t bother looking at him and followed.  
‘So this is the horse.’  
‘And that's the car.’  
‘Hang on a minute. You are not swapping the family car for a bloody horse.’ John continued. He was impatient and it was dangerous.  
‘Of course we're not swapping it. We're going to play two-up. Like during the war.’

‘Hazza, you bloody idiot.’ Arthur said replacing his hair and putting back his beret.  
‘Shut up, Arthur, I won. I promised Johnny Lee I'd let him have a spin in the car if he lost.’  
‘All right.’ Arthur said suddenly relieved. The two other Lee boys scoffed.  
‘Are you Lee boys laughing at my brother? Are you? Eh?’ Harry said pushing one of the two guys. Johnny Lee tried as a chief to keep the tension under control but it didn’t work.

‘Get your family out of here and go and enjoy yourselves at the fair before they start a war.’  
‘Yeah, but his mother was a Didicoy whore.’ The third Lee boy said.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Harry grabbed his beret and used the blades sewn to it to cut the guy’s face. The two other Shelby brothers imitated him and fought fist and blades the three Lee brothers, leaving them, beaten to a pulp on the grass.

֍ ֍ ֍

  
Another day at the Garrison, when suddenly Hazza burst into the bar and grabbed me by the arm. He smelled like cologne and woods, his beard was perfectly shaved.  
‘Inspector Campbell is coming. Shut your mouth. Do as told, understood ?’ I nodded looking at his long fingers pressed a little too hard on my arm and he released his grip.

We waited, it only took a few minutes for my boss to arrive.

 

‘A gentleman would take off his hat and put out his pipe.’ Harry said lighting a cigarette. ‘I see you Specials only dare to come here when you know the boys are away at the fair.’

‘You mean your henchmen, twinks and whores with their guns and their razors under the beret? Is it them you're lighting candles for?’ he looked at me with such disdain, for someone I knew liked me more than an officer should have loved his Operative, he was a good actor.

‘I am lighting candles for the boys from the Garrison who lost their lives in France. Look I hear you didn't make it to France, Inspector Campbell.’ Harry said putting an ounce of shame at every word. He wanted Campbell to feel weak, to feel like he had been a coward, because to men like Harry, former soldiers, the men with reserved occupations were just pussies.  
‘You've heard of me.’  
‘I've heard of you.’  
‘As a matter of fact it is the Holy Grail I'm looking for.  
Perhaps you know what I'm talking about.’  
‘Sorry, I misunderstood your intention when you tortured my brother Arthur.’

‘He said you people would help us.’  
‘If we don't know what you've lost, how can we help you find it?’ I tried my best not to smile, Harry Shelby had style.

֍ ֍ ֍

 

I was with Campbell himself when he received a call. It was Mr. Churchill?  
‘Inspector Campbell? I hear there has been a bonfire in your city.’  
‘There was a small fire reported around nine o'clock on Watery Lane. But it was certainly nothing to trouble you about, sir.’  
‘Ah, but I'm afraid it has troubled me.’

‘Half an hour ago I received a wire communication from the editor of the Birmingham Evening Despatch. It seems one of his reporters was invited to the fire and discovered that they were burning pictures of the King.’  
‘Of the King? Any newspaper report which may cause embarrassment to His Majesty is always referred first and as a matter of routine to the Home Office.’  
‘I will go down there immediately and arrest those peaky blinders.’  
‘No, you most certainly will not make arrests. If there are arrests there will be trials, if there are trials there will be more newspaper reports, which will necessarily mention the burning of the King's likeness. I put you in Birmingham for one very specific reason. Arrest them Campbell. Are you any nearer to finding those stolen guns?’  
‘We are making steady progress’ He looked at me, proud.

‘We need results. Arrest this war hero. Good night, Mr Campbell.’

‘Seduce him Louis.’

֍ ֍ ֍

  
‘You.’ He pointed at me, I was busy chatting with one of his henchmen.  
‘Come with me. Now. I want to show you something.’

 

‘Get me down a Spanish saddle, Curly.’ Harry said clapping his hands.  
‘Yes, Haz, a Spanish saddle. He's a beauty, this horse of yours. A fine beast you got there.’

 

‘But is he worth falling out with the Lee family over? Just passing it on a declaration of war - the whole Lee clan. The guns and now this.’ His uncle let out in front of me, he was old and pissed. He looked like he had put up with Harry’s trouble way more than he should have.

‘The guns are not spoken of.’ He told him while looking at me. I realised he was talking to us both.

‘It's Harry Shelby against the whole bloody world, right?’ His uncle said but Harry was already leading me and the horse out of reach.

‘What do you think Louis?’  
‘I think he’s beautiful. And I also think I want to organise one night during when there’s singing. I’m only allowed to sing for you and your brothers. I love to sing.’ I wanted to make him jealous.

 

‘You sound like one of those rich kids who come here in the mud, for holidays. Just to see the races. You didn’t go to war, did you?’  
‘I didn’t Mr. Shelby.’ I wanted to look weak and candid, I wanted him to desire me like an untouched piece of art one would discover for the first time, an artifact.

He turned to me and bit his lower lip.  
‘Do you like horses? What about earning some extra money? Dig out a nice suit. Go with me to the races.’  
‘What about singing? Three Saturday nights a month.’

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, I was bold yet ingénue, he loved that. His dimples were deep and I made him smile. He was definitely charming.

‘One Saturday night only.’  
‘Why?’  
‘For the same reason no one is allowed to touch you. You’re not to share.’

'What's that supposed to mean?' I said looking around sheepishly. He took out a cigarette and locked it between his pinkish lips. _What those lips could do..._

'it means Lou boy, that if _I_ want you, nobody else wants you.'

A strong wave of excitement twitched my guts. I was winning and thrilled by the prospects of a successful arrest.

֍ ֍ ֍

 

‘Hazza, they are all here for Monaghan Boy!’  
‘That's what I like to hear, Johnny Boy!’  
‘And Aunt Pol wants to see you.’

Aunt Polly told him that Ada, his little sister had gotten pregnant from a guy. That was a surprise and Harry was mad. He run to the movie theater and shut the movie.  
‘Get out! All of you! Fucking out!’ He shouted and people left immediately. Ada looked at him and sighed.

‘Tell me the man's name, Ada.’ She kept eating her popcorn. ‘I said, tell me his fucking name.’  
‘Liam fucking Thorne! Yeah. Your best mate since school! The man who saved your life in France! A fucking communist! The very one that organised all those strikes in that fucking dirty city of yours! So go on! Go on, cut him! Cut him up and chuck him in the cut.’

He looked at her and clenched his fist, Liam fucking Thorne was a dead man.

 

‘Oi! I'm a Shelby too, you know. Put my fucking film back on!’

  

 

֍ ֍ ֍

 

‘So the horse finally lost.’ I told Arthur between two beers. ‘Third time unlucky.’ I followed, he looked at me and smiled from one ear to the other.

‘We took money from all over the city.’  
‘Yeah, but you'll pay it back to people round here. Buy your popularity back, to stop the strikes.’ I hinted, he looked at me as if I didn’t know what was going on, as if it wasn’t my world too.

‘You know nothing twink boy, we fixed the race without Billy Kimber’s permission. Now he gonna be mad and Polly is going to be mad at Hazza for running the business alone and being a fucking stubborn arse. And Ada, poor girl, got pregnant to a fucking commie. Haz will not kill him. He owes him his life, he’s mad as hell but Liam is untouchable. I’d love to kill him myself though.’

 

֍ ֍ ֍

‘Inspector Campbell is going to pay us a visit.’ Harry told me while grabbing my hand to make me sit on the chair next to him. ‘I want you here.’

‘I don’t understand Mr. Shelby.’  
‘Louis, I told you not to call me Mr. Shelby. You’re gonna sit here and be my shield.’ I frowned, of course Inspector Campbell would not hurt me, I was working with him to put the Peaky Blinders behind bars, but still, I was still meat to him. I tried not to take his words personally. Although, truth be told, I was mad and it could only mean that I cared the wrong way.

‘What?’ he looked at me and poured me a drink. I tried my best to be mad for the good reasons.  
‘It sounds like I am a safety jacket. I am here so he doesn’t shoot an innocent.’ He looked at me and a light smile formed at the corner of his lips.  
‘You are here, Louis, as an way to show him that I care about innocent people. That I am a good man, that’s what good men do, innit? They care.’

 

‘Only a masquerade then.’ Was I getting pretty good at acting or was I genuinely upset? He put a cigarette between my lips and lit it. I looked once again at his parted lips and was aroused. I was dying to arrest him as much as I wanted to discover what that mouth had to offer. I chased the thought of it and focused on my career prospects.

‘Indeed, I am _not_ a good man.’ That I knew of, but, did he really care?

֍ ֍ ֍

  
‘Do you want tea? Inspector, I responded once again to your invitation because I want us to understand each other. I am a businessman. I want to make my business successful.’  
‘And I want my city to run peacefully.’ Campbell looked at me and frowned, I could tell he was surprised to see me next to him. He looked upset, way more than he should have.  
‘Well, if the city is peaceful, business can thrive. So we are on the same side?’  
‘I do not think so Mr. Shelby. How could we be on the same side when I see things like this?’ he threw a piece of paper on the table. My men found this in the bedroom of a known communist. It has your sister's name on it. It was obvious she had been sleeping in his bed. Are you also in bed with the communists, Mr. Shelby?’

He looked at me the way he would have looked to the person sharing his bed, what was he thinking of? Campbell looked at with what seemed to be fright. Harry wanted him to think we were together, that was a clever thing to do. Except that I was actually working for Campbell himself, an inspector that had a crush on me.

 

‘I do not share their fantasy. And, as for my sister, I have already dealt with the situation. Cross him off your list. He won’t be returning to the city. I'll make him part of our deal.’  
‘What deal?’  
‘You and your Specials will leave my businesses alone from now on. No more raids into our territory, no more smashing up pubs and no more lifting my runners. You will turn a blind eye to all my gambling operations. Also, I am planning an expansion.  
Onto the racetracks. I intend to do business with Billy Kimber. He runs most of the legal track-side betting outside of London. He has policemen on his payroll. I want you to put in a word with the Chief Inspector at Gloucestershire that his men should leave me alone when I make my move.’

 

‘And what do I get in return?’  
‘I have what you're looking for. The guns. All in a crate bound for Libya, stolen from the BSA factory proofing bay. I'm guessing they sent you to Birmingham to get those guns back. Well, it's me that has them. I have left word with men I trust that if I am taken into police custody for whatever reason, those guns will be shipped to Liverpool. From there they will be sent directly to Belfast and sold to the Irish Republican Army. All your good work in Ireland would be undone. If I sell them to the IRA, it won't be long before Mr Churchill finds out. I imagine you got into enough trouble over the burning of the King's photographs. That was just a taster. If those guns reach Belfast, your life in the force is over. When I have achieved what I have set out to achieve, I will let you know where to find the guns. I'm a fair man. A good man. It's a fair and good offer. Do we have a deal? I need an answer.’

Campbell couldn’t possibly accept. That deal was based on his ego, on his reputation, his self-love. The best thing to do was to arrest him the proper way. Corruption, Campbell wouldn’t.

‘Deal.’

I tried not to look at him, I couldn’t meet his eyes. The man I had valued for years had revealed his true face. Being seen as a hero was more important than respecting our code of ethics. I was disappointed to say the least.

֍ ֍ ֍

  
‘Hazza! It's a curse, Haz!’  
‘Curly, Curly, shh, shh. Tell me, Curly, what's wrong with my horse?’  
‘You bought it at the fair in bad feeling. The Lees put a bad seed in the hoof, got an old woman to put a spell. You shouldn’t have fought them Hazza! A curse! Whatever it is, he says it's spread to the other feet. It's going to his heart by tomorrow, I'd say. Seen curses like this twice. Can't take them back, Haz. Better enemies to have than black-blood Gypsies.’

‘Get out. Get out, Curly.’ Harry waited for Curly to leave and took out his gun from his interior pocket. He gently caressed the horse and murmured, ‘You made really good races Monaghan, a true friend, what a shame. I’m sorry.’ He stepped backward and shot the animal in the head.

 

֍ ֍ ֍

  
‘We're closed, Mr Shelby.’ I tried to look casual but the remains of our meeting with Campbell were still stuck in my throat.

 

‘Just get me a drink Louis.’  
‘Should I leave you alone?’  
‘I came here for company. Come here. Drink with me.’

‘How's your beautiful horse?’  
‘I just put a bullet in his head.’  
‘What a waste.’ I placed a cigarette between his lips and watched him press the lighter. It was late, it must have been a long day for Harry, yet, he was still deliciously perfumed and classy. One could have sworn he was an ordinary business man. Except that he wasn’t, he had killed, tortured and robbed. Committed every crime possible, I had to keep my best not to be fooled.

‘A waste is what it is. You know, in France, I got used to seeing men die. I never got used to seeing horses die. They die badly.’  
‘I dug out a suit like you asked.’

‘Is it Cheltenham you're talking about? Cheltenham's a grand affair, is it not? The King will be there.’  
‘King George?’ he looked at me with amusement.  
‘King Billy Kimber and all his men.’  
‘And what must I do?’  
‘For two pounds, you'll do what I ask you to do.’  
‘I want three. If I'm meeting a King, I won't be wearing a cheap suit. I want a suit like yours.’

‘Suits like mine are on the house or the house burn down Louis.’

‘Nevermind. I will have a suit like you. That's part of the deal now too. I want to look like those old men in my hometown when a marriage is set.’ I wanted to fit in his world, to look like a Peaky Blinders so no one would suspect me.

He looked at me and froze. He poured me a glass and with his usual zeal and composure followed.

‘Don’t lie to me. I asked around about that town you said you are from. I have friends over there. No-one has heard of you.  
My guess is you're a boy from a good family who got himself into real trouble. Something that, those people of yours, the bourgeoisie, do not allow. The kind of trouble that remains hidden between the walls of those fancy abodes.’

It was my turn to freeze.

‘It's not something you want known. Did you get a girl pregnant? Is it because you’re a twink? Or, maybe you've killed someone ? No matter, it ruined your life.’ He said calmly.

I remained silent. I did not trust myself to lie properly. I was too taken aback, too stupefied by his nonchalance and lack of empathy.

‘Right? So I'm right and Polly is wrong.’  
‘Right about what?’  
‘It doesn't matter.’  
‘It looks like it matters to you.’  
‘Family business.’

So Polly did talk to him about me. And Polly did suspect me of being someone else. She had instincts that one.

 

‘You won't tell anyone my secret.’ He put his drink back on the table, now was his turn to be taken aback.

‘Do you think I tell people things? Does not matter why you came from. You are working for me now. And singing for me. And soon enough, putting on nice suits. Today was rough, get up on a that fucking chair and sing for me.’

He was a robber. A race cheater. A criminal. The Godfather of the most dangerous and violent family in Birmingham. Yet, when I would sing he would look at me the way no one ever had. He would listen and understood the parts of me I was too afraid to show. His nonchalance and sense of quiet devilment was calming the waves of all my uncertainties, the storm of this heart of mine.

I needed to stay focused, neutral. I needed my head and heart to be aligned but Harry locking his eyes on mine was something I couldn’t let slip away.

֍ ֍ ֍

  
We were all having a great day at the Garrison when four men burst into the pub.

‘Is there any man here named Shelby? I said, is there any man here named Shelby?’ A guy with a weird moustache shouted. He was brusque, impatient and full of himself.

 

‘Louis, get these men a drink. Everyone else, go home.’ I served them dark whiskey and felt Harry’s grip on my waist.  
Now you, go home.’

 

‘I've never approved of twinky lil whores in pubs but when they look like that…’  
‘You said you wanted men called Shelby. You've got three of them.’  
‘Right, I'd never heard of you, then I did hear of you, some little Didicoy razor gang. I thought to myself, so what? But then you fuck me over so now you have my undivided attention.  
By the way, which one am I talking to? Who's the boss?’

‘Well, I'm the oldest.’ Arthur said replacing his beret, Kimber laughed.  
‘Are you laughing at my brother?’ John immediately spat.  
‘Right, he's the oldest, you're the thickest. I'm told the boss is called Hazza and I'm guessing that's you cause you're looking me up and down like I'm a fucking tart.’  
‘I want to know what you want.’  
‘There were suspicious betting patterns at Kempton Park. A horse called Monaghan Boy. He won by a length twice and then finished last with £3,000 bet on him. You fixed a race without my permission. You fucking Gypsy scum what live off the war pensions of these poor old Garrison Lane widows! That's your level! I am Billy Kimber, I run the races and you fixed one of them so I'm going to have you shot against a post.’ Kimber said taking out his gun and before they could do anything, the man just shot at the ceiling.

 

‘Mr Kimber. The horse’s dead. It was from the Lee family. You are also at war with the Lees, Mr Kimber, am I right? The Lees are attacking your bookies and taking your money. Your men can't control them. You need help. Right, the Lees are doing a lot of talking at the fairs. They have a lot of kin. They're saying the racetracks are easy meat because the police are busy with strikes. Now, we have connections. We know how they operate. You have muscle. Together we can beat them. Divided, maybe not. Mr Kimber, perhaps we should take some time for reflection. Possibly make arrangements for a second meeting. I admire you, Mr Kimber. You started with nothing and built a legitimate business. It would be an honour to work with you, Mr Kimber.’  
‘Nobody works with me. People work for me.’ He said throwing a coin on the floor. He looked at Harry with utter disdain, so full of himself the air was stifling.

‘Pick it up, pikey.’ Harry bent and Arthur and John stood up.  
‘Sit brothers. Sit down.’  
‘That's for your ceiling.’  
‘Thank you, Mr Kimber. We will be at Cheltenham.’  
‘As will I.’ he said before he and his men left the Garrison.

Arthur seemed upset and just as he was about to say something, John spoke first. He had stars in his eyes and was beaming.

‘So you picked a fight with the Lees on purpose. You fucking didn’t care about the horse. It was all to reach Kimber. Hazza, we can't mess with Billy fucking Kimber.’

‘Kimber is the fucking king of races. He will all have us shot dead in the brains.’ Arthur said genuinely panicked.

‘Get yourselves a decent haircut, brothers. The Peaky Blinders are going to the races.’

 

 

 


	2. I've been yours for a while

‘What the bloody hell is she doing here?’

‘£200, Freddie.’

‘For what?’

‘For us.’ Ada said looking at Polly. ‘For a honeymoon that goes on forever.’

‘Where did it come from?’

‘Family fund.’ Polly said throwing the pack of notes onto his lap.

‘The pockets of widows and desperate men.’

‘See sense, Freddie. Hazza is not going to let this rest.’ Ada begged.

 

‘Times like these, a communist in the family is bad for business. You can’t handle a Shelby, you certainly can’t handle Hazza. You need to leave or you’ll die and my niece will be a single mother.’

 

Freddie stood up and threw the notes away.

‘What are you thinking of boy?’ Polly said aghast.

‘I’m gonna talk to Harry fucking Shelby.’

 

֍    ֍    ֍

 

‘Please Harry. Hear me on this.’

‘You loaded Ada with your bastard because she's a Shelby. You’ve disrespected my sister and the whole family. We used to be best mates Freddie fucking Thorne. Then you turned to a fucking commie and decided Gypsies like the Shelby were too much of a weight. You got her pregnant and thought it'd mean you'd be somebody. I won't let you fuck up my sister's life for your cause.’ Freddie had betrayed him and he would pay for it.  

‘My God. You actually believe that. I love her, Haz. I've loved her since she was nine and I was 12. And she loves me the same. You even know the word?’

‘This marriage will not stand.’

  
  
֍    ֍    ֍

  ‘We'll need more men than that if we're to come back alive.’

‘It'll be just me and a boy.’ Harry said to Arthur before the Peaky Blinders entered the pub.

‘Is it just the two of us going to the races?’

‘Something like that.’ He quickly said before replacing his tie and beret.

‘ Attention boys! Right. This is what was known as the final briefing before going over the top. is Cheltenham racetrack. Johnny, what's our mission, boy?’  

‘To stick it to the Lee family.’

‘That's right. The Lees are skimming money off legal bookies.Running chalk, selling rafflers, beating up them as won't buy.But today, we're going to stop them.’

‘What about Kimber's men? I thought he had his own protection.’ A Peaky Blinder said looking a bit surprised and frightened.  

‘Kimber's let his troops go rotten. They're on the take from the Lees to look the other way. We are going to show Kimber how it should be done. Now take what you're good at. Those of you with guns, keep them out of it, unless a gun is pulled on you. We want this done quietly. We're not keeping the cash. Trust only kin. Let's go.  
  
 ֍    ֍    ֍ 

  
‘Ok here we are Louis. The races. Let’s go that way and find the guard. Tell him you’re Sir Seamus from of Connemara. You got lost when you went to look for the boy riding your horse - Dandy Flower. If they ask about me, say I'm Prussian and don't speak a word of English. Come on, pretty boy. Earn your three quid.’ 

They entered the ballroom and passed the crowd. Music was played and wine served. Louis was wearing a black suit, similar as Harry’s but without the beret. He could have been a Peaky Blinder. As an secret operative of the crown, everything was getting into order. As Louis, well, Harry was even more charming than usual. The criminal was in a light mood and touchy. Against all odds, Louis felt safe.  

‘I still prefer the Garrison.’ Louis said feeling Harry’s fingers on the back of his hand.

‘Do you dance?’

‘If I'm asked properly.’

‘Sir Seamus of Connemara, will you dance with me?’ Harry said putting his other hand on Louis’ waist.  No one minded, homosexual whores were common in the pariah. Harry Shelby was the most powerful man of Birmingham, no one could even think about something to say. He was a king and kings do as pleased.   

They danced, Harry pressed his cheek against Louis who couldn’t help but smiling. Harry’s strong hands were leading the way. He made Louis twirl and smiled at him, a genuine and light smile. Louis tried his best not to blush. Harry was simply confusing. He looked at him a bit longer and shook his head all smiley.

‘Is there a problem Louis?’ he had his way of pronouncing his name that made all the languages useless. It was music to Louis’ ears.  

‘Are you dancing with me because of your lightened mood or the contrary Mr. Shelby? Well, Harry. I mean, are you enjoying me company?’ The gangster pinched his lips and kissed Louis’ cheek.  

‘Do you want the truth or the acceptable?’

‘The truth Harry.’ Louis said feeling Harry’s laugh on his neck.

‘It arouses me when you blush. I’m Harry Shelby, I don’t want anyone. I don’t care, that means you are dangerous.’ Harry said kissing him on his jaw line this time.  

‘Forget I ever asked.’ Louis heard himself say proud of himself. A few more steps and Harry would be his. He would fall into Louis’ trap and get behind bars.   ‘The Peaky Blinders are here.’ Kimber said watching Harry and Louis dance on the ballroom.

‘He's got some balls, that one.’ Kimber’s assistant said.

‘And he’s got some arse, that one.’ Kimber said licking his lower lip peering at Louis.

  
  
   
֍    ֍    ֍

 

 

‘Billy Kimber saw us’ Louis said running his hand along Harry’s neck. He was the most beautiful man of them all, classy, composed, dangerously unbothered. Louis, for his part, was trying his best to remember he had a mission, to leave whatever was going on when he’d look into the green of Harry’s eyes, behind.

 

‘I've decided to move up in the world. Become a legitimate businessman. I want it all, legally.’ He said while making Louis twirl. He smiled at him and just for a second forgot about the very reason he was here, wasn’t it to make Louis laugh and dance?

‘You can’t be serious.’

‘I’m always serious.’

‘Why are you so serene? We’re under their thumb here. Dancing like new lovers, nothing justifies this tranquility of yours.’

He stopped dancing and dragged Louis closer.

‘My men are going for the Lee boys as we speak. Chasing them across the track to get every penny back. Billy Kimber is going to owe me. His protection is failing, once Billy’s boys are going to take cuts he will do anything to protect his racetrack.’

‘Look.’ He said pointing at Arthur waiting at the entrance of the ballroom with two large bags. ‘Come with me Lou.’

 

A nickname. A man. A heartbeat.

 

‘Your money, Mr Kimber.’ Harry said letting the large bags drop. People stopped dancing and looked at them.  

‘Rescued from the Lee brothers and returned to you with a request for a fair hearing.  I want to suggest that from now on, you contract out your racetrack security to the Peaky Blinders. We would be saving you a lot of money, Mr Kimber. A lot of money.In return, you give us 5 percent of the take and three legal betting pitches at every race meeting north of the River Severn, rising to six after one year if we are all satisfied with the service. What do you say, Mr Kimber?’ 

‘Why not shooting you in the fucking head?’ Kimber said leering at Louis.

‘We have contacts with good people among the gypsies. We'll always know where the Lees plan to attack. With all the strikes and troubles, you can't depend on the police. Anyway we're more honest.’  

‘Then let me throw a small condition into the mix. I want him.’ He looked at Louis once again.

‘To be all mine for one hour.’  That wasn’t in the contract. Louis was not supposed to become a whore. Harry had promised. He looked at him and before he could speak Harry dragged him on a corridor.  

‘You go on ahead, with Kimber. I am some business to do here but I’ll join you. I promise. I'll throw in an extra three quid for your extra time.’ He said caressing his cheek but Louis put his hand away in utter disgust.  ‘You think I'm a whore?’

‘Everybody's a whore, Lou. We just sell different parts of ourselves. You said you wanted to work for me. He thinks he can seduce you. One hour only. Whenever you want just kick him in the balls.’ 

‘I’m a clause on a contract.’

‘If you want to be a part of my organization. If you want to matter, you have to make sacrifices.’ Louis tried his best to remain calm and sensible. Of course he had to earn his trust. He had to do it. It would prove his devotion and interest. Then, he would be able to take the next step with Mr. Shelby and arrest him. Truth be told, he didn’t want to put him behind bars, he didn’t want fairness right now, he wanted to put a bullet in his head for using him as a whore and not as a lover. But he wasn’t allowed to have feelings, he wasn’t allowed to kill the Godfather. He was stuck, a toy, Campbell’s puppet, Harry’s puppet. He hated it.  

‘I want ten pounds.’ Harry sighed trying to touch him once again. ‘I’m serious. Ten pounds if you want me to suck his cock. Don’t fucking touch me, I’m his whore not yours.’  Louis said before replacing his hair and tie and joined Kimber.     


 

֍     ֍     ֍

Harry waited at the entrance of Kimber’s house with Kimber’s wife. She was extraordinarily sad yet classy and confident.

‘I bet he said you could have me, didn't he? While he has him. That's the arrangement, isn't it? Yours might be a prostitute, but I'm not. I was a milliner when I met him. I was independent. I made this hat. I was a good milliner. It's a very pretty hat.’ The woman said looking at Harry, she was on the verge of tears and Harry’s face was completely sharpened, blank. 

‘It really is.’

‘So is he a prostitute?’

‘God’s honest truth, I don’t know who he is.’ Kimber was already grabbing Louis by the arse.

‘You showed me up back there at the races. Why don't you teach me how to dance properly?’

‘The music is too slow.’ Louis was going to vomit, or cry.  ‘Put on a Charleston.’ Louis said trying his best to keep distance from Kimber but it seemed he kept taking the air away.

‘Come on! You weren't so stiff back there, were you? I saw you dance with the gypsy bastard, delecoy Shelby. You ever been in a house this big? Hm? Look at you. You look like a bloody film star.’ He said before touching Louis’ crotch.

‘I want a cigarette.’ The operative stepped away and reached for his jacket. He had a gun hidden there.

‘Oh, look, I dropped something. Pick it up.’ Kimber looked at the glass he had just dropped on purpose and leered once more. He was disgustingly full of himself.  

‘Pick it up yourself.’

‘You're a fucking barmaid. If I drop a glass on the floor, you pick it up. I want to watch you pick it up.’ Louis didn’t move so Kimber stepped forward and unbuttoned his shirt.  ‘Right, you little slag.I have tried to be nice. If I drop a glass on the floor, you bend over and fucking pick up the fucking glass, OK? What?!’ he said forcing Louis to bend forward so he would penetrate him.

‘No, sir no!’ Louis was trying to reach the gun, Kimber over him, was eager to take off his trousers.  Louis shouted and shouted, struggling not to be raped. No sooner had his fingers reach the back of his gun than Harry made his entrance.  

‘Just wait - listen to me. Just listen to me. I was going to let you go through with it, but in the end, my conscience got the better of me. He looks good on the outside but he has the clap. Yeah. Syphilis. When you took a shine to him, I thought I'd use her. Somebody told me he had syph and I thought, "What the hell?" Call it my better nature.’

'So he's a whore.’ Kimber’s wife said just behind Harry.  

‘Just go and wait in the car.’ Harry told Louis, he tried to touch him but Louis pushed him away.

‘I can walk on my own!’ Harry followed him and started the engine.

Louis didn’t talk, he had bruises where Kimber had gripped him, his back hurt and right now all he wanted to do was beat Harry fucking Shelby to a pulp and get alone and drunk at home. He was taken aback, he felt weak and hated it. But most of all, he was disappointed, he trusted Harry and trust wasn’t something to give away.   

‘Listen Louis I-

’‘Start of the day, I was Sir Seamus of Connemara. By the end, I was a whore with the clap. You're a fucking bastard, offering me like that. Right now I want to shoot you in the fucking face. This fucking quiescent face of yours. Don’t fucking touch me ever.’

‘I changed my mind. I came back for you.’ Harry offered as if it would suffice.  

‘Are you telling me that you care Harry fucking Shelby? Because as long as I know, you don’t let people get hurt or raped when you care about them. Don’t fucking look at me like that. Fuck off and bring me home.’ 

‘I won’t let it happen ever again. But be careful how you speak to me, telling me to fuck off and all that. I could get angry and you don’t want to see me angry.’

‘Violence is all you know. I thought you could be good, when we danced, you’re just a fucking bastard. Let me repeat it. A fucking bastard.’ Louis said pushing him on the shoulder. Harry, eyes on the road, didn’t flinch a bit.  

֍     ֍     ֍

  
  
  
‘Shut up Johnny Boy and listen to me. Freddie Thorne is not going to leave the city. He loves Ada.’

‘Let me put a bullet in his head then.’ Arthur said waving at Louis for a drink.

‘No one is touching him, you hear me? One cut and I’ll smash your face Arthur. I’m being very serious. With all the strikes happening we could use some commie help. I’m sick and tired of fighting our own people, I’m sick of the fire in our factories. Sick of it.’ 

‘You’re getting soft Haz. Must be that whore of yours.’ Arthur said just as Louis gave him a drink.  Harry immediately stood up and cleared the table, the glasses fell on the ground.  

‘How about that one?’ he said, his fists clenched into Arthur’s hirt collar. 

‘ Right, I want it known if anyone calls him a whore again, or a twink, or any other nouns, I will push the barrel of my revolver down their throats and blow the words back down into their hearts.’ He looked straight into Arthur eyes to make him understand. He waited and when he felt like his word had been heard, he released Arthur from his grip. Louis waited there, it wouldn’t suffice. Harry could try to perform, Louis would not talk to him. He went down to clear the broken glass but Harry stopped him.  

‘Arthur will clean it.’ John scoffed and shook his head, Polly who was, as usual, sitting calmly, watching her boys fight, rose her eyebrows. ‘Men and their cocks never cease to amaze me.’  

  
  
֍     ֍     ֍

   
  
‘I am deeply sorry Louis. I’m glad he didn’t get to rape you.’ Campbell sat and sighed. He looked at Louis with pity and anger.

‘What is the situation Shelby?’ Louis sighed deeply and watched through the window.

 The darkest parts of him were aching to talk to him again. To feel his long fingers on his cheeks, just once more. Smell his cologne and sing for him, watching him slowly fall asleep, lulled by his voice. For reasons unknown to Louis, Harry Shelby was kind to him and soft. Well, at least that what he had thought, but after the rape tentative, it seemed like he didn’t know the man as well as he had thought.  

  
Was he going to lie to the inspector or was he going to remain the honest operative he had once sworn to be? He thought about telling his boss that indeed, he hadn’t speak to Harry for days because he was madly bitter at him, he thought about telling him that they were fine. It wasn’t Louis, he was honest and fair but admitting more than he could was dangerous, especially when he knew Campbell had a thing for him.  

‘We are not talking. Told him I needed time. I want him to beg for my words. I want him to feel bad for letting me be a whore. Then, I’ll pursue my duty Sir.’ It was an honest statement, Louis wouldn’t admit that he wanted Harry to beg for he cared though.  He remained in front of the window, turning his back to Campbell, the old man knew him very well, he wouldn’t dare take risks to see his emotions.  

‘You’re very brave Louis. Keep the good work. I’ll have his head on a spike.’  

 

֍   ֍   ֍

 

‘Freddie and Ada are not leaving town. I spoke to Campbell, he agreed to let him be if I handled him Chapman.’

‘Lee’s cousin?’

‘Indeed. He thought he would torture him to have information and keep one step ahead. He wants those guns to break our contract. Except that Chapman doesn’t have anything on me.’

‘The poor guy is going to die Haz. Good one.’

‘I thought about killing him myself but I want Campbell to think he is advantaged. And when time has come, I will kill him myself, fucking copper.’ Harry said looking at Louis hoping for a smile, only silence.

 

Arthur looked at them both and scoffed.

‘Your little toy is broken Haz. Doesn’t speak anymore. I was getting used to his songs. A shame you tried to sell it to Kimber. Now he’s all mad.’

 

Harry glared at him and bit his lower lip. He swallowed the content of his glass in a row and lit a cigarette.

‘Get the fuck out. Both of you. Johnny Boy go and help Polly for the races. Arthur, go and try to find your brains back. You stupid bastard.’

‘I didn’t mean to-’ Arthur rushed, Harry could take things personally when it came to Louis.

‘Fuck off.’ He simply replied before sitting on the stool, Louis behind the bar.

‘Talk to me.’

‘All you've done is signed the death warrant of a good man. The more you speak, the less-’

‘I did it so my sister can keep Freddie by her side. I did it for the baby. What would we tell him when it gets old, huh?

’‘That its father is alive because Uncle Harry let another man be tortured to death.’ Louis heard himself say. He had to be careful not to be too bold. Harry Shelby wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in his head.    
‘That is what I do yes. I kill, I rob, I cheat, I make dirty money. I protect the Shelbys. I never lied to you. You signed up for it. So why don’t you stop being bitchy and talk.’ 

Louis didn’t answer and heard Harry throw a bottle of whiskey on one of the walls of the Garrison. He remained focused on the accounts book, turning his back to Harry. Harry came by his side and waited for an answer, his large hand on the counter. He waited and waited with his nonchalant glare, parted lips and poise.  

‘You are mad. I shouldn’t have put you as a clause. Right. But look at me and tell me you don’t like it. The aplomb, the money, your work, my horses, the nice suits and rum. Look at me and spit it out. Let me take you out. Just you and I Louis.’  Harry waited again and caressed Louis’ hair.  

‘Your family is right. I make you soft.’ Louis finally spoke, turning his head to Harry to see that he was genuinely smiling.   

‘And, I only go out when asked properly.’ Louis said taking Harry’s hand in his.  

‘Louis Burgess, would you do me the honor to go to London with me?’

‘London? A bit far for a fancy restaurant, don’t you think?’

‘Always the tone of hostility. You are very insolent for a catholic.’   

 

 ֍   ֍   ֍  

 

 

 ‘These cigarettes have a strange smell, Arthur.’

‘They smell like rotting water. And look. Rats have gotten some of them. They're stolen, are they not?’ Louis asked looking at the pack.

‘Don't ask.’

‘They smell because you keep them on a boat.’

‘What do you care? Now, can you come and check my adding up, please?’

‘You know, you should make a new start with this place. Do it properly. These cigarettes are not fit to sell. Smells like Gallipoli. You should find a new place to store them.’

‘It has to be far away from coppers.’

‘But not rats?’

‘All the wharves have rats, Louis.’

‘What's wrong with a dry warehouse?’

‘Harry's orders.’

‘What orders?’

‘Always keep contraband near to petrol boat moorings.’

‘Don't boats get searched?’

‘We moor them at junctions so there's more than one way out. No locks within a mile so we can move that stuff fast.’

‘Your brother doesn't obey the law, but he has rules. A precise man, your brother.’

 ‘Come and check my adding up, is it right?’

  
  
  ֍  ֍   ֍

  
  
‘Arthur tells me you've been asking questions Lou. About how we run our business. And how we get our booze and where we keep it.’

‘I am just trying to help.’

‘Let's you and me go for a walk.’

‘Where to?’

‘Come on.’ Louis was for the first time, afraid of Harry. Was he going to kill him on a dirty alley? Did he know?  

‘Why here?’They reached the church. 

‘You're a good Catholic boy, aren't you?’

‘Yes.’

‘Well, then you know it's here people come to confess. After you. Well, here it is, Louis. I confess. I need someone. Kimber has an adviser by the name of Roberts. He talks well. Keeps the accounts. Runs the legal side of the business.’

‘And you need a Roberts.

’‘Arthur tells me you have ideas.’

‘I'm not an accountant. Nor a lawyer.’

‘No. No, but you have something I need. Class. I need someone who looks right at the big meetings.’

‘Is it a job interview?’

‘Arthur says you're good with numbers.’

‘Well, that's relative. He is quite poor.’

‘You keep the books in order. They were chaotic. But you're a liar. No Catholic boy would enter a church and forget to make the sign of the cross.’

‘You are very perceptive.’ Louis felt his heart shrink again.  

‘First, you lied about that town where you grew up. Now I find out you're a Protestant.’

‘Do you care?’

‘No.’

‘I lied to fit in.’

‘You pull fancy words like someone who's thinking about it.’

‘This is not an interview, it is an interrogation.’ Louis said standing up from the bench.

‘Sit down. Look, Louis, you washed up in a place you don't belong for whatever reason. My good fortune. You know that most of what I do is illegal. You’re not blind. You like it even. You didn’t talk for days because you care.’

‘Are you offering me the job? Then I accept.’ 

‘There's something else you should know. A very important detail about my reasons for legally employing you.’ Harry came closer, grabbed Louis’ face and kissed him softly on the lips. A smooth gesture that made up for all the fright.

‘You disappoint me.’ Louis said when Harry stepped back. He wanted more. More than just a chaste kiss. He wanted every bit of him. Now he was screwed.  

‘Do you resign?’ Harry said smirking.

‘No. My appetite for the work has only increased.’

‘Tomorrow I'll show you around. Introduce you as a Peaky Blinder. Suits, beret and Malt.’  

  
  
֍   ֍   ֍ 

  
‘You are doing well, Louis.’

‘I've been working on Arthur - he's easier.’

‘Than Harry.’

‘Yes. Less intelligent.’

‘Is that a word you would use about Harry?’ Louis frowned. He didn’t want to get Campbell upset. He had to be very careful.    

‘He has promoted me. He wants me to be his book-keeper and secretary.’

‘A cut-throat gangster with a secretary. The pretensions of these hoodlums are quite breathtaking! Are they not?’

‘Yes.’

‘Quite breathtaking. He has obviously fallen quite heavily for you.’ There he said it and with it, the promise that if Louis were to fall too, Campbell would make sure to kill them both. 

‘I thought you would be pleased.’

‘I just hope you remember who you are dealing with here. A man who cuts off ears and cuts out tongues.’

‘I know what he is, sir.’

‘The difficulty with undercover work, Louis, is to remember what you are.’

‘I come here with good news and I get this.’ Louis scoffed before turning his heels.

‘Louis!’  

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Right, your first job for the company. I want you to get that to my sister.’

‘You don't see her?’

‘No one does. She is hiding from me. I am told she goes to a bathhouse on Montague Street on woman-only days. She goes in disguise, so I need to get someone inside.’

‘What am I delivering?’

‘It's an invitation to a family occasion. I want her there. So, tell her there will be a truce.’

‘Am I delivering bait for a trap?’

‘If you check that contract I think you'll find it doesn't say anything about asking questions. Just give her the invitation, Lou.’  Louis looked at him and took the paper. He sighed and quite didn’t expect anything to come out of his gesture but Harry followed.  

‘Tomorrow, we finish the war with the Lees for once and for all. Get you a suit.’ Louis passed him and felt Harry hand on his waist. Harry kissed him on the cheek from behind.  


‘Don’t get killed, Lou Boy, I might do someting crazy and be heartbroken about it.’ Louis held him tighter, just to see. 

'Better be wise.' he teased. Harry kissed him again, under the ear very slowly. 

'Yeah I'd rather set the whole city on fire.'

֍     ֍     ֍

 

 

‘Ready, boys? John, ready? Yeah.’

‘Yeah I'm fine.’

‘Have a drink.’

‘What? What are you all staring at me for? What?’ He shouted before swallowing the whole content of his glass.

‘Good. Let's go.’

‘What? Hazza, what you playing at?’

‘We're in shotgun range John, before we go into battle, there's something you are going to need.’

‘What are you bloody doing, Haz?’

‘Smile, John, it's a wedding.’

‘Whose bloody wedding?’

‘Now if we'd told you, you wouldn't have come. There's a girl from the Lee family who's going a bit wild. And she needs marrying her off.’

‘Fuck! You have no bloody right, hazza!’ John said trying to run away, but Arthur was holding him from behind.

‘Listen to me. Listen to me. A girl who needs a husband. A man who needs a wife.’

 ‘I'm not bloody marrying some fucking mushroom picker!’

‘Shh, John boy, come on. Listen. I have already betrothed you.So if you back out now there's going to be one fucking mighty war breaking out here that's going to make the Somme It's going to make the Somme look like a fucking tea party. But if you marry her, our family and the Lee family will be united forever. And this war will be over. It's up to you John. War? or peace?’

‘Let go of me.’

‘Right You should see the size of her dowry.’

‘Her what? Her dad is giving you a car.’

‘Will he do?’

‘He'll do. Here she is.’  The priest came and smiled at the two strangers.  

‘We're here today to join in matrimony this man and this woman, harmony and togetherness. Which is sanctioned and honoured by the presence and the power of these two families around us. Do you John Michael Shelby take Esme Martha Lee to be your beautiful wife?’    

‘I can’t believe you forced a marriage upon your brother.’‘It's the mingling of the two bloods. Where the two families become the one family. It’s a good thing. John boy may be upset but she’ll make him happy, and the family safe.’ 

‘Are you going to marry me to a stranger whenever circumstances require?’

 

Harry laughed, a genuine and loud laugh. He replaced Louis’ beret and kissed him on the hand.

 

‘You’re very funny, Lou boy.’

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘So you kissed.’

‘We did Sir. He trusts me now.’

‘That’s good. Very good indeed.’ Campbell stopped and swallowed with difficulty. ‘You’re dismissed. See you soon.’ Louis walked towards the entrance door and felt Campbell palms on his shoulders.

‘Be careful Louis. Don’t get hurt. Good job.’ He pressed Louis ‘shoulders way too hard for it not to be a warning. He hated the situation and Louis was once again, stuck between his duty, Inspector Campbell and folly, Harry Shelby.

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘There you go, love.’ Ada gave the baby to Freddie.

‘Oh, he's beautiful. It's a beautiful baby boy. There you go. Welcome to the world, Son. Welcome.’ 

 ‘Open up! Police!’$

‘Freddie?’ Ada was completely frightened, Polly tried to locked the door and spoke

‘You can't come in here, there's a baby just been born.’

‘Freddie? Don't hurt him!’ Policemen grabbed Freddie and managed to drag him out of the room. ‘Freddie! You are hurting him, leave him alone! Don’t him away from his baby! Freddie! ’   

‘A beautiful and healthy Shelby has come to this world!’ Harry said rising his glass, Arthur and John were already too drunk to stand up.  He poured a glass for Louis and winked at him. Polly entered the Garrison and rushed to Harry. She started slapping him and pushing him.    

‘The police came and took his father away! Don't you dare look at me like that! You liar! You fucking bastard. You lied. You said you had an agreement! And now my Ada girl is left without Freddie to care for the baby boy! You fucking dirty liar!’  

Louis’ mind was racing. So Campbell had broken their agreement out of rage. Campbell had once again acted for his own personal matters. Out of love for Louis, once again he had failed to keep his words and betrayed Louis as well as Harry.  It dawned upon Louis that there was no difference between Campbell and Harry, they were the same men doing their best to get on top through corruption. Except that, Harry would think about the greater interest and protect his family before his own life. Campbell was selfish and impulsive; surely he was the one to give the order to arrest Freddie Thorne.      
  


Louis felt immediately guilty. Maybe he should have lied about their kisses, but once again, what could he do? He was doing his job, telling Campbell the truth. He was proud to have gotten that far with Harry. He was a good operative, a reliable cop for the crown.

 

His feelings went directly to his throat and he wasn’t able to utter a single word when Harry told him to keep an eye on Ada and the baby. Ada was the kindest of them all, she was a good woman, kind, fair, truthful and profoundly impeccable. She deserved to have a man by her side to raise her child.

 

 

Louis felt the urge to vomit. Ada would be a single mother by his fault. Freddie Thorne would be tortured to death or hang out of Louis’ pride and self-esteem.

 

‘Hey! Lou! Listen to me!’ Harry cupped his face. ‘I got this. Stay with Ada alright? Go! Now.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Harry, there are some things in the books that I don't understand. Every week we pay one pound and ten shillings by postal order to a "Daniel Owen" in London.’

‘Danny Whizz Bang, hangs round the pubs in Camden Town Wharf for us. He keeps his ears open for business. He's a good man.’

‘I thought Danny Whizz Bang was dead.’

‘Then you thought wrong, didn't you?’

‘But I've seen his grave. He was shot.You shot him.’

‘That was a show to satisfy the wops. Just shot some sheep's brains at him.’

‘Who is buried in his grave?’

‘Now look, Louis, if you know what's good for you, you don't ask questions about things that don't concern you. Never.’

So the guns were buried in Danny’s grave. There, he had it all. Louis congratulated himself silently and was now dying to report to Campbell. The end of the operation would be soon.  

֍     ֍     ֍

 

 

It was late when Harry came to the Garrison again. He was panting and his eyes were beaming in a strange way. By the way he looked Louis knew Harry was in trouble.   

‘What the hell is going on?’

‘When the St Andrew's bell strikes midnight, two IRA men are going to come through that door. When they have what they want, they plan to kill me. It's your job to stop that happening.’

‘You could have given me some warning.’

‘Just got the message myself. They want to meet me here alone. And barmaids don't count. Now, you're going to be in the back room. I am going to be sitting there. When I make a toast, you're going to come out with that thing raised. You don't shoot, you just point, I'll do the rest.’

 ‘Will you kill them?’

‘No, the police want them alive. Look, you just hold it up and you just point. Right? Right, go, go. Go on, go.’

The bell stroke, two men came. They chatted for a bit, until Harry told them where the guns were buried. Louis had guessed right. The guns were buried in Danny’s tomb.  Louis’ heart was beating so fast it hurt. Of course, he had arrested many criminals and done some violent missions, but never killed a man. Harry’s life was between his hands and right now, all he wanted, was to run away with Harry and sing him a song.   

‘You're going to need a shovel.’ One of the NRA soldier said.

‘You thick fucking tinker. Did you think we'd let you live?’

‘Make your peace, Mr Shelby.’ said the other.   

‘I will make my peace my own way. To barmaids who don't count.’ He said. Here was the toast. Louis opened the door and aimed at the IRA man sitting on the right.

He didn’t mean to shoot until he saw that the second IRA man was attempting to aim at Harry. He stopped to think and shot both of them before Harry could get hurt.  His head was spinning and his heart seemed to have shrunk. It happened so fast, harder had he closed his eyes than Harry was in front of him, cupping his face.  

‘Why did you shoot? Why did you shoot, Louis?’ Harry shouted at him, everything was hard to fathom for Louis. Everything was blurry and made him feel nauseous. Tears started rolling down his cheeks effortlessly. He had killed two men.   

‘I didn't know I had it in me like that.’ Was all he said before hugging Harry so tight. He wanted to feel whole again, maybe that would never happen for a part of his soul had left with their last breath.

‘So, now you've seen me.’ Harry said before making him stand up.

‘And you've seen me .’ Louis said, sobbing harder. Harry hugged him once more and kissed him furiously. Right now Louis needn’t think, he need to be soothed and lulled. He needed to feel safe, to feel like a good man who had protected his peer.  

‘I killed them. I’m a monster. I didn’t mean to- Please make me forget.’ Louis said before feeling Harry’s lip once more.  

‘Let’s sleep alright? I’ll have Arthur clean this mess.  
  
They reached Harry’s apartment and Louis went to bed in utter silent. There was no need to speak. He had to admit it felt good to enter Harry’s realm, he was different in privacy.  He looked at Harry who took off his clothes except his brief and joined him without a word.  Louis was so tired, yet, those images wouldn’t let him sleep. Harry came closer and pulled out the covers to take off Louis’ trousers. He unbuttoned carefully his shirt and kissed his collarbones.  He was sitting on Louis as he rode his horses.

His weight felt good, his presence was enough to calm Louis. 

‘What’s in the past doesn’t concern you anymore. It is done, stop thinking about it. Tomorrow is another day. I am here, alive. I owe you my life, and for that, you’ll always be safe with me. I need you to sleep, alright? Sleep for me Lou boy. Tomorrow I want you to sing happy songs.’ He crawled aside and put back the covers to protect Louis’ body from the cold. He caressed his cheek and smiled softly.  

‘Look at me and me only. Focus on my traits until you fall asleep.’ Harry said looking back at Louis. The operative stared at Harry for hours, he observed every inch of his face, every detail. Peered at Harry dimples and lashes. Harry’s sharp jaw and nose. Harry’s lips, the delicate shade of pink in contrast with the raw green of his eyes. They looked at each other until he fell asleep. Only then Harry allowed himself to rest.  

  
  
֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘It was me who killed them. I had no control.’ Louis said to Campbell without thinking twice. After all, a part of him still trusted Campbell.  

‘You have been living with beasts.’

‘It was the beast that tried to stop me. I believe last night something inside me changed. I no longer feel the need to avenge my father. The hatred that I brought with me here has gone. And therefore my reasons for joining the service.’ 

‘You want to resign? I think our mission has come to a natural end. I think I know where the guns are hidden. If I am right, and the guns are found, you will have no more business with Harry Shelby. Our military mission will be over. And we can leave the city as we found it.’ 

‘Are you trying to do a deal with me? Because if you are, you must be explicit.’ Campbell came closer and frowned. It wouldn’t be that easy.   Louis was confused but deep in his heart, he knew it was the best thing to do. He couldn’t possibly let Harry be hurt. Harry had been good, Harry was his own sort of good man, he cared about Louis, that was enough to spare him.   

‘I want your word that Harry Shelby will not be harmed if the guns are recovered. Your word as a gentleman. Will you give it? I know it was you who arrested Freddie Thorne. He died because of you. I’ve seen Ada mourned. She couldn’t stop crying. She is a good woman and I ask you not to betray me again.’ Campbell seemed ashamed, he turned his back and sighed. Louis’ opinion about him mattered more than they both knew.  

‘Why would you want to save him?’ 

‘A residue of sympathy.’‘Sympathy? You mean sentiment?’ Silence. Louis turned around and faced Campbell. It was time to admit it. He cared for Harry, in ways he had never cared before. In every way to say the least.   

‘Yes. In his way, he has been kind to me.’

‘You are too good-hearted for this work.’

‘Perhaps. So, for my sake, will you spare him?’  Silence again, Campbell swallowed with difficulty and smiled.   

‘You have my word.’ He promised, Louis examined his traits to find the lie but couldn’t find any.  

‘A week after the robbery there was a burial at St Andrews' churchyard. I have found out the man supposed to be buried is alive. Harry was quite transparent. I learned that the funeral was attended only by the brothers. And the grave that was dug was far deeper than your average and was lined with lead to keep out the damp. The guns are buried in that grave.’ There he had said it. Now his mission was done. He was done with the Shelbys. Done with Harry.  

‘Then, tonight, we will dig up the grave.’

‘Then Sir. With all my respect, I resign my commission.’ Campbell smiled at him once again with such tender it was unbearable.

‘Then I am no longer your superior and you are no longer my subordinate. I am a simple man but a good man and my admiration for you as turned to love. I don’t ask for love in return, just recognition that we are like minds. With shared values, Louis, will you be a lover to this heart of mine?’  He grabbed Louis hands and kissed them. Louis stepped away immediately. It felt wrong, he only wanted Harry. 

‘I am sorry Sir. My resignation letter will be on your desk in the morning.’ Louis stepped further away for he couldn’t breathe. Campbell’s face was blank, his jaw clenched.  

‘I have your word Inspector. No harm done to Harry.’

‘Of course Louis, of course.’ There was the lie. Louis smiled and went away with no rush. He needed to inform the Shelbys. He needed to know that Harry was safe.  
  
 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

When Louis reached the Garrison, the peaky blinders were already bustling around in the pub. Harry was shouting orders at people. Arthur looked stressed and John, as always, amused by the whole situation. Louis rushed by his side and grabbed him by the neck. Before he could say anything Harry spoke first.

 

‘Louis. Campbell is coming. He’s gonna try to kill us. We need to go. The police are coming down in numbers.’ He grabbed his little brother Finn by the arm. ‘Finn boy, go home. Make sure Polly and Ada and our little baby boy are with you. Lock the doors. Don’t talk to anyone.’

 

He looked at the place one more time and lead the way. They reached an alley and cops were already arriving, randomly asking people on the streets to know where Harry Shelby was.

‘I don’t know where to go Lou.’ Harry admitted, looking around.

‘Follow me.’

 

Louis had never given his address to Campbell. They’d be safe in his little apartment. They crossed the city and reached for Louis’ own place.

 

Harry closed the curtains and sat on the bed.

‘It's not much of a place.’

‘It's all right.’

‘You want tea?’

‘Tea? No.’ Harry said too quickly. Louis turned around and pouted.

‘I have rum.’ Louis finally said but Harry had understood.

‘Tea it is.’

‘You want to impress me?’

‘Yes.’

‘And do you have a biscuit?’

‘No. They attract mice.’

‘You look off-guard.’ Harry said out of the blue. Louis was off-guard. This place felt safe and Harry by his side, everything would be alright.   

‘Should I be on my guard?’ Louis tried to lighten the mood. Harry smiled and stood up to join him.

‘No, I'm a man who drinks tea. When the trouble dies down, I'll go.’ He said caressing Louis’s ear.   

‘When will it die down, do you think?’ Louis swallowed with difficulty. He was eaten by guilt.

Once again, people would die because of what he had told Campbell. But once again, he was making sure Harry was safe. He had resigned, he was free. Free to be Harry’s lover if the gangster would want to. Free to kiss him, free to protect him, free to be protected by him. Free to be a peaky blinder.   

‘Late, I would say.’ Harry said kissing his cheek from behind. Louis was looking at the two cups, thinking about what Harry’s lips could do wouldn’t help to focus.  

‘So, not until the morning then.’

‘Yes. I'd say I'll be here till morning.’ Louis turned around and took off Harry’s vest.   

‘There’s no gramophone here but I want you and I to dance. I know you like to be asked properly. Louis, can I have this dance?’  Louis nodded and Harry made him twirl. The world stopped and stared in utter admiration for what they were sharing. A bound so strong, words seemed ridiculously ludicrous.  

‘I’ve looked at you for hours. Yet, your face still arouses me.’ Louis admitted placing his thumb on Harry’s lower lip.

‘I have found you.’

‘ _I_ found you.’

‘Will you help me?’ Harry said kissing him on the lips, his large hands cupping Louis’ face.

‘With everything. The whole fucking thing. Fucking life. Be my lover.’ 

‘Be mine.’ Louis said unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. ‘Mine only.’  Harry looked at Louis’ hands and smiled before taking off his shirt. The scars of war were still visible. For the first time ever, Louis realised he had tattoos all over his arms and tummy.  

‘I’ve been yours for a while now.’ Harry said before taking off Louis’ clothes.

'I want you to claim it.' Louis said fiercily. 

The Shelby boy penetrated Louis with every bit of strength he had gathered since the beginning of it all. Tasting Louis was all he had wished for, his body was dying to discover every part of Louis. They made love all night, Louis’ taking Harry into his mouth, feeling his long fingers curl up into his hair. The gangster filling Louis down the back of his throat, only to fill him with his shaft all the way to his balls.  Louis only wished to experience Harry’s thrusts for the rest of his days, circling him with his thighs and letting him do the ride. Climbing on his lap to rock his body, hearing Harry moans and grunts. To feel his muscles tightening to reach a point of no return, the gangster digging his nails into his  back and biting his skin in order not to shout how good it was.     

֍     ֍     ֍

 

 ‘Brothers Limited.’ Harry held the paper in the air.

‘Arthur Shelby. Associate bookmaker. I just had them picked up from the printers this morning. You're one of three shareholders. Me, you and John, and according to the law, we are equal partners and it's written on the paperwork in black and white. A third, a third, a third. Our men at the station tell me that copper is leaving town. We're in the clear. We are on our way up in the world, brother.' he paused and hugged him, smiling from ear to ear. 

'Peaky fucking blinders soon kings of the whole fucking England.’

 

 


	3. You've made me soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘One day I’ll throw this gun in the canal. Yet, you’ll still be the reason of this scar.’ He said pointing at his shoulder. ‘You’ll still be a traitor. You’ll still be the one I would have died for and the one who wanted me dead in the first place.’ 
> 
>  ...
> 
> ‘I wanted to put a bullet in your head, I've thought of it a thousand times and every time the very idea would make me vomit and shiver to the core. I wanted you to be dead, I wanted you not to be what you are. I wanted you alive, with me. There are so many things I wanted. You tore us apart.'

_Dear Louis. I write this letter to you with a heavy heart. I know exactly what you did, and with whom. I will not mention any of it in my report. However, you should be aware that I know you gave yourself to the man who is our sworn enemy. That is not only treason, it is disgusting beyond all measure. Your father would be ashamed of you. And as for myself I am beyond desolation. You have betrayed every principle and standard of honour that was your birthright. And for what? What you call love, what I call betrayal._

He couldn’t possibly be right. I couldn’t be a traitor for my heart belonged to Harry and I’d never let him down.

  
  
֍    ֍    ֍

 

 

The next day Inspector Campbell had just done fucking a Chinese whore when Harry came into the room.

 

‘I thought you came here to clean up the city. Not to sleep with its whores. You're no different from any other copper that came before you.’

‘I have a meeting with Mr Winston Churchill at midday. And no doubt he intends to congratulate me on finding those stolen guns. And you still don't know how we found them, do you?’   Harry didn’t frown.  He had no idea but it didn’t matter, those guns were dug out, at the hand of the coppers. The past belonged to the past.   

‘One thing I have learned is that you and I are opposites, but also just the same. Like an image in a mirror. We hate people. And they in turn hate us. And fear us. Before the day is over, your heart will be broken just the same as mine. Men like us, Mr Shelby will always be alone. And what love we get, we will have to pay for.’

Campbell said buttoning his shirt. Harry looked at him with some sort of amusement and a bit of pity, if he could afford that.  

‘You forget, Inspector. I have my family. Enjoy your day.’   

 

֍    ֍    ֍ 

 

‘I've brought you all here today because this is the day we replace Billy Kimber. This is the day we become respectable. The day we join the official National Association of Race Course Bookmakers. But first we do the dirty work. We've all known it's been coming. I just haven't told anyone the date. We're going to the Worcester races. The track opens at one, we get there at two. Now, Kimber thinks we're going there to help him fight the Lee brothers. But thanks to the efforts of our John, and his lovely new wife Esme, the Lees are now our kin. I interrupted those efforts this morning, and I can assure you all, John is making great sacrifices in the cause of peace. Yeah, all right.’   

‘So, it'll be us and the Lees against Kimber's boys.’ Finn said trying to act tough. Finn was only fifteen, the youngest Peaky Blinder.  

‘We take them out, then leave the bookies. I expect a swift victory which will send a signal all the way to London, that we believe in letting legitimate businesses run peacefully.’ ‘And, what about Kimber himself?’‘I'll deal with Kimber. Any other questions?’

‘Yes. Oh, does anyone object if I bring a newcomer to the meeting? Come on.’ Arthur said holding Ada’s baby.  

‘I'd like to introduce the newest member of the Shelby clan. We named him Karl, After Karl Marx, to honour his father.’  

  
֍    ֍    ֍

 

‘Do you have the enclosure tickets? And the register of book-keepers on the track?’ Harry told Louis before kissing him. He nodded and Harry nodded back.  

‘You did a good job, Louis. That's what it is, innit? The next family meeting, I'll make sure you're there.’

‘If I were family. But I'm not.’ Louis said, it was more painful that he would ever admit. Everything was going to change, soon he would be alone and Harry probably killed by the hand of Campbell. It was a dead-end foreseen by Louis only.     

‘That could change. We’ll talk about it more when I come back.’

‘When will you be back?’ 

‘Oh, is this how it's going to be, eh? You waiting at home for me, saying, "What time do you call this?" The barrel needs changing.’ Harry joked lightly but Louis who was on the verge of tears went away to the back room.   

 ‘Lou, I was joking. Why are you crying?’ 

‘Hazza, the truth is when you come back from the races, I won't be here.’ Louis admitted sweeping his wet cheeks. Everything was going awry and he loathed the situation. That kind of love couldn’t be fight. It was the kind of love that made you see the big picture, that made you breathe easy and feel unstoppable.   

‘What are you talking about? All right, look. Louis, I know you weren't born to be with a man like me but I'm turning things around. And when I get back here tonight I will have one of the biggest legal racetrack syndicates in the country. And I'm going to close down some of that other stuff. Maybe open a club, hey? Like in London. You remember our date in London, eh? And another thing. You have a contract of employment. With a real limited company. You remember? You’re part of everything. Remember.’  Harry kissed him softly, the softness of his pink lips on Louis’ mouth felt like a dagger plunged into his heart.   

‘I remember everything, Hazza.’ Louis said as a goodbye.

‘I am going to make a success of this. I am going to make a success of it. I am. You and I and the Peaky Blinders. Family.’ Harry repeated cupping Louis’ face.  

 ‘I have done something terrible to you.’ Louis tired to say but a Peaky Blinder entered the back of the room in a hurry.    

‘Just heard there's two vans driving up the Stratford Road. An old corporal of mine said he recognised some of the men. He said it's Kimber boys, and they're heading this way.’ 

‘We've been fucking betrayed. Someone let slip. Kimber's men are on their way here. It's just us. All the Lees are on their way to Worcester. We're outnumbered.’  For the first time ever since they had met, Louis could see that Harry was frightened.   

‘I’m gonna go now. Go home, Lou. I’ll see you tonight.’ He kissed his forehead and leave without a glance. There was only one thing to do for Louis, leave the city and his heart with it.   

 

֍    ֍    ֍

  
  
‘Fuck! Who else knew today was the day you were moving on Kimber? You said you kept it a secret. Who else did you tell?’

Polly said looking more worried than she ever had. John was  frantically moving his leg and Arthur was just blank.  Harry put both hands on the table and thought. Silence fell and Polly scoffed.  

‘There's only one thing can blind a man as smart as you, Haz. Love. It was that barmaid.’ Polly’s words fell like a curse upon the family. John was completely shocked and Arthur felt betrayed to the deepest. Louis was his friend now, they would do maths and chat when everyone would be long gone home.    

‘I'll deal with him. If you set eyes on him again, you might kill him.’ Harry swallowed with difficulty and tried his best not to let his tears slip.  So Louis, his singer and new lover had betrayed him. He had broken his trust and trust wasn’t something you play with. But sadly enough, Harry wouldn’t even kill him. He couldn’t for Louis was the only one to make the sounds of war disappear. Louis was the only one to make him feel like he was a good man. Like there was good in this life, he made the whole thing worth it. But now, he belonged to the past and the past no longer concerned Harry.   

 

֍    ֍    ֍ 

 

Polly entered the Garrison only to see Louis packing his things.  ‘Going for good?’

‘I heard there was trouble.’

‘Instinct's a funny thing. See, normally I can tell about a person. But with you I couldn’t tell if you were to be good or bad for my Hazza boy.’ Louis started to walk across the pub to leave but Polly followed.  

‘We know who you are. Harry knows as well. He didn’t even hear it from your own lips, you filthy coward. You broke my nephew’s heart and now there is nothing you can do.’ Polly said holding her gun, aiming at Louis. He took out his gun and didn’t flinch.   

‘I am an agent of the crown. I have the power to arrest and the right to use force. So, please, step out of my way.’   She didn’t move and laughed instead. 

‘You fell for Hazza for real, didn't you? I feel sorry for you. Slip of a thing. Thought you'd come in here and stitch us all up. I mean, we've had some copper's narks in here, but you? You're the king of them all. So, who are you? Rich boy, I'd guess. Unionist. Ulster Volunteer. You thought Fenians, communists, low people they're all the same. Scum. Then you met Harry. So, am I right? Did you fall for Hazza?’  

‘Yes.’

‘Then I pity you.’ Polly said standing up and pouring herself a drink.

‘I think he'll try to kill me.’ Louis was shattered.

‘He's too soft. You made him soft with your songs and voice. Made him soft making him come to his senses. You made him believe there were more than thievery and jewels. You made him believe Louis. And for that I wish you a life of misery.'

'I didn't mean to hurt. I'd never hurt him.'

'Oh you did my boy but you saved his life the night the coppers came. That's why we're drinking, not fighting. We owe you.’  She offered a drink to Louis who drank the content up.   

‘You know, after all this is over, he might forgive you. He might take you in. You can never tell with Harry. But I should tell you something. I will never forgive you. Or accept you. Or take you in. And it's me who runs the business of the heart in this family. And as far as I'm concerned, you're a snitch from the Parish. And if you're not gone from this city by tomorrow I'll kill you myself.'

'He would want me to come back.'

'He would because he's never been in love. My poor boy what did you do to him. Don't get me wrong if you come back I will kill you. Now, go.’  

  
  
֍    ֍    ֍ 

 

Peaky Blinders side by side, were gathered in the Garrison.  ‘But it's us, boys. It's us. The Small Heath Rifles. Never lost a fight yet, did we? No! All right. Jeremiah. I know you vowed to God to never pick up a weapon again. But can you ask him from me if you can help us today?  Arthur, Scudboat. You take the flanks. Just like at St Marie. Curly, if any Shelby man dies here today, you bury us side by side. All right. We've about ten minutes. Make your peace with whoever.’   

He ultimately thought about Louis, where was he? Was he long gone or was waiting for the dogs to eat dogs ? Was he content, pleased even ? Pictures of his naked body on his lap hit the back of his head, he needn’t think about Louis. The bartender was long gone and had long abandoned him.   

 

֍    ֍    ֍ 

 

The policemen were going crazy in front of Campbell. The inspector was beaming, everything was coming to order.  

‘We've had a report of a large group of men in vehicles heading towards the city. Most of them are known to the police, sir. We think a gang fight's about to break out.’‘I want all officers and constables stood down in the following areas. Bordesley, Small Heath, Shard End, Greetand Hay Mills.’ 

‘Stood down, sir?’ one of the policemen asked aghast. Campbell smiled, full of himself.  

‘Immediately. And the vehicles approaching the city should not be impeded. Let the beasts devour each other. And then we shall pick the bones.’ 

 

֍    ֍    ֍

 

‘They’re here Hazza.’

‘Get you weapons out, boys, and load ‘em up. Take your time, hold them up in the air so as they can see what we’ve got.’ Peaky Blinders were now in line facing Kimber’s men. Guns against guns. Kimber was, as usual, full of himself, glaring at Harry with little respect, amused even.   

‘It doesn't have to be like this, Kimber.’

‘Too late for all that.’ He said spitting on the ground.

‘You've bit off more than you can chew, you little toerag. And now I'm going to take over this shithole.’  

‘Oh? We have to use guns let's use proper guns.’ Harry said smiling, more men joined the Peaky Blinders lead by Freddie Thorne himself.   

‘Sergeant Thorne reporting for duty, sir.’ Kimber frowned and shook his head.

‘You were fucking dead. That fucking Inspector told me you were dead.’ Freddie Thorne looked at Harry who winked.

‘You fucking liar.’

‘Never trust what you didn’t see Kimber. Am I not right, Danny?’ Harry said to the second ghost.

People would hear about someone being dead and their little ego would trust the piece of information. Danny was back from London, Harry hadn’t planned to kill him. It was all a masquerade, and the play had continued with the fake death of Freddie Thorne. Even Ada didn’t know he wasn’t dead.  But in order to take over Kimber and the coppers while not upsetting the Lee family that now share a marriage with Johnny Boy, Freddie had to remain dead until that very day.   

‘You were saying something about being out-gunned?’ Kimber looked at them all and smiled.

He aimed his gun at Harry but turned to Danny Whizz-Bang and shot him dead. Harry aimed at Kimber but it was too late, Kimber had already shot him in the shoulder.  Everything went blurry, no sound or light, he put a hand on his shoulder and felt the blood, he looked at his hand stained by red and tried his best to remain conscious. It took no more than a few seconds to focus on the real world.  No one moved, Kimber was all smiley and laughing at the expense of Harry. He turned to his men to say something Harry didn’t understand and when he turned back to the Peaky Blinders, Harry was now aiming at him, and shot him in the head.  The violence of the bow made him stepped backwards and he felt Arthur arms around him. Kimber was lying dead on the ground, his men utterly speechless.  

‘Enough! Enough! Take Danny’s body to the Garrison, it’s over.’ He tried to speak but his shoulder hurt like hell.

‘Go home. Your boss is dead. It’s over.’   They brought Harry near the cubbyhole and took off his vest and shirt. The bullet was still on his flesh.  

‘Bite it.’ Arthur said stuffing a towel in Harry’s mouth. Ada entered the room and hugged Freddie. She was beaming and crying.

‘I thought you were dead. I was fucking lost without you. How ?’

‘Campbell wouldn’t kill me himself. He hired some copper who happen to be an operative of the Peaky Blinders. Almost died out of torture but they brought me far from here until this day.’ She smiled at him, kissed him and went straight to Harry. She grabbed the clamp and took the bullet out of Harry’s shoulder. He moaned and breathed heavily. He  tried to focus on what felt good and ultimately thought about Louis. The shape of his mouth and arse, his wit and boldness. His sense of humour and his gestures of a rogue.  

‘I can’t believe Kimber’s dead.’ John scoffed replacing his beret.

‘I really thought we wouldn’t last this day.’ Harry smiled at him and passed out.   They all looked at him in a silent agreement. Once more, Harry had saved them all, he was ready to do anything for his kin.  

‘Put him to bed. I need to tell Polly, we, Peaky  fucking Blinders, won.’ Ada said joining Freddie.   

 

֍    ֍    ֍ 

 

‘Well? Who won?’

‘A Mr William Kimber has been found dead with a gunshot wound. So, I'm guessing that means the Peaky Blinders won. Sir. Also, the communist agitator Freddie Thorne has been reported to be alive, Sir.’ ‘Alive?’ Campbell scoffed. Once again he had been fooled by Harry Shelby.  

‘The copper at the prison was a Peaky Blinder Sir. Hired to free him. Since there were no police officers on the street at the time following your orders we believe he is now at large. The Shelbys will get away with murder. Just like they always have.’ Campbell looked at the operative and shrugged.    

‘Some things never change. Could you put me through to Mr Churchill, please?’

‘Yes, sir.’  He grabbed the phone and waited.  

 

 

֍    ֍    ֍ 

 

  
Harry woke up late in the evening that day. His wound was healing slowly, he was about to leave his home when he bumped into Louis.  

‘You came back.’ Harry said stepping forward, he didn’t know what to do? Killing him would be easy, easier than living without him. But it wouldn’t suffice.  

‘You’re hurt.’ Louis said softly, touching the wound.

‘I’m fine.’ Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and put it down.  

‘What can I say?’ Louis offered as a truce. He had made up his mind, he wouldn’t leave Birmingham if Harry could forgive him.  

‘I don’t know Louis.’

‘I could tell you who I really am.’

‘I know who you are. And you know who I am.’

‘Circumstances is not important. Just uniforms. I resigned. I’m no longer under the crown, Hazza.’ 

‘One day I’ll throw this gun in the canal. Yet, you’ll still be the reason of this scar.’ He said pointing at his shoulder. ‘You’ll still be a traitor. You’ll still be the one I would have died for and the one who wanted me dead in the first place.’ 

‘Here it comes Haz, I love you.’ God knew he wanted to start back and erase what he had done. He wanted to be a Peaky Blinder and Harry’s lover. He wanted everything to stop and the fuss to die away.

‘Meet me in London in three days, I have an idea.’ He grabbed Harry by his neck and looked at him straight in his eye. Harry came very close, almost touching his lips. 

‘And there it goes, Louis. Away it goes. There’s no chance.’ He put Louis’ hands down once again and left without a second glance.   

 

֍   ֍   ֍

 

‘It couldn't have gone better if we'd planned it. Shelby Brothers Limited are now the third largest legal race track operation in the country. Cheers! Only the Sabinis and the Solomons are bigger than us, boys. And all my family is here to celebrate. To Shelby Brothers Limited.’ Harry said holding his drink.   

‘Shelby! Brothers! Cheers.’ They all cheered.

‘There'll be others.’ Polly said, after all she had seen, she wasn’t convinced. Nothing had changed, there was always more to come.  

‘To the others. All of them.’ Harry said winking at her. They all drunk too much until Harry left to go home. He took out a piece of paper and pen.  

 

 _Dear Louis, without a secretary, I write my own letters and I write without malice. I learnt long ago to hate my enemies. But I've never loved one before. The idea of New York is interesting but I have worked so hard for this day, for this victory. I have responsibilities here for people I need to protect and people who I love. Before the war, when I had an important decision to make, I used to flip a coin. Perhaps that is what I will do again. Polly tells me you fell in love for real and Polly is never wrong about matters of the heart. I wish I could have killed you, it would have been easier. Have a good life in New York._ _All my love,_ _Harry Shelby._  


֍   ֍   ֍

 

It was a beautiful sunny day when two women carrying strollers parked in front of the Garrison, they let the strollers and ran, thirty seconds after, the bombs in the strollers exploded and the Garrison blew away.

 

‘I can’t believe he’s dead for good this time.’ Ada sobbed. ‘Freddie fucking Thorne.’

 

‘I made this promise before he became me brother-in-law - when we were in France, fighting for the King. Amen. And in the end it wasn't war that took Freddie. Pestilence took him. Come here. But Freddie passed on his soul and his spirit to a new generation before he was cruelly taken.’ He said carrying baby Karl. ‘To Freddie Thorne.’   

People were chatting, Polly joined Harry, things were more than never, complicated. Harry could be so cruel now that Louis was gone. Louis had made him soft, with Louis gone, Harry was more dangerous than he had ever been.    

‘We thought, now Freddie's gone, you might come back to Birmingham.Please, Ada.’

‘God, do you know how funny it is that you've got chauffeurs in uniform now? Do you know how unfair it is that you've got four Bugattis when half the country's starving?’ 

‘So now those fucking commies, they've made you ashamed of us, eh?’ 

‘Sometimes when I think how I used to be, it makes me embarrassed.’

‘Ada, are you coming home, love?’ Polly asked softly.  

‘I'm going home.’ Polly tried to say something but Harry cut her off.

‘It's all right, Poll. We make Ada embarrassed. There's another reason we want you home. We're planning an expansion. I'm taking premises in London’

‘Hazza, it's a funeral, business can wait.’ Polly said severely. 

‘Polly, if Ada was weeping then I'd stop. But she's not. The expansion means it's going to be dangerous to be a Shelby in London for a while.’

‘Yeah, well, I'm not a Shelby anymore. And I'm not a Thorne now, either. I'm free. I've got to get Karl home.’ she left without a second glance.    

‘I'll have some men watch her house till the danger passes.’‘Have you got any idea who might've done it?’

‘I’ll find them, Polly.’ 

‘You’ve changed.’ She said out of the blue, she looked at him with kindness, pity even.

‘That Louis of yours, really messed you up, innit?’  Harry looked at her and lowered his head, he swallowed with difficulty and exhaled deeply.

‘The past no longer concerns me.’ He said thinking about Louis’ smile and curves.

‘He fell for you. He’ll come back, and you fool, will let him. Maybe then, I’ll have the Harry I love back.  Because right now you’re heartless.’ 

 

֍   ֍   ֍

 

Harry entered the room and smell a strong odeur of Irish whiskey and blood.  

‘You blew up my pub.’ He said standing still.

‘Anger defeats fear, good.’ The vile woman said.

‘You blew up my pub. One day, I’m gonna kill you for that.’ The woman laughed.  

‘In all the world, violent men are the easiest to deal with.’

‘So tell me, which brand of rebel are you, eh? I read somewhere that you Paddies started fighting amongst yourselves, now. The King offers you a peace treaty and you start a war about it. That's funny, don't you think? A war about peace. So are you for the treaty or against the treaty? Forgive me, I get confused.’  

‘You are one decision away from death, Mr Shelby. So stop fucking smiling.’ Harry sat and smiled bigger.

‘Your name is Irene O'Donnell. You have a son at the Cherry Wood Road School in Harborne. He has irons on his legs, his name is Sean, he comes last in every race, poor boy.Poor boy if the race was important. Do you know what I mean, Irene O'Donnell?’  

‘Please allow me to put a bullet in this scum tinker's head.’ The man near her said but she shook her head no.  

‘He researches his enemies, that's why he's been chosen.’

‘I am chosen?’ Harry mocked. ‘I'm chosen. Can the chosen one smoke?’ 

‘A vacancy has appeared and you're going to fill it.’Chosen by whom? By an informed consensus. From now on, Mr Shelby, you shut your fucking Gypsy mouth and listen to your instructions. Fuck! I need the area round the co-operative stables clear of coppers between midnight and four tonight.’

‘Right. Could I ask why? Well, whatever it is you're going to do, don't start any fires. The firemen go out on strike at midnight.’ He jocked.

‘That's all. You can go.’ 

 

 

֍   ֍   ֍

 

‘Listen to me brothers. What happened to the pub is Irish business. We're in a situation where, for everyone's safety, it's best if some things remain undisclosed. Tomorrow's Newmarket. All the London bosses will be at the races. We take the opportunity to show our hand. The Italian gangs and the Jewish gangs have been at war in London for six months.’ 

‘But it's not our war.’ John said looking bored already. Another fantasy of Harry Shelby.  

‘The Jews need allies and we need a foothold at the southern end of the Grand Union. The Jews control Camden Town.We’ll go for the jews.’ 

‘Your mother said, "It's his cleverness that'll kill him."’

‘No-one gets killed, Polly. We go down tomorrow when it's quiet and we leave our message. If Alfie Solomon and his Camden boys come to us, we'll negotiate the use of a secure bonded warehouse and then our legal activities in London can begin.’ 

 

֍   ֍   ֍

 

‘We need to bury him.’ Harry said making the body fall on the grass.

‘Who the fuck is that?’

‘It's Irish business. I thought it best if I deal with it on my own. Come on, we did a thousand of these in France. John, grab his head.’

‘So, we're not really going to London?‘Once we bury him, then the holiday begins.’  

 

They arrived in London and went straight for Sabini’s pub. Sabini was the leader of the Sabini’s family, they had been fighting to possess London for months now. The enemy was a Jew called Salomon.   

‘That's Sabini's cousin, over there.’ 

‘Jesus Christ, everybody in here's a fucking face.’

‘Just the lieutenants, John. No sign of the officers.’

‘Right, let's line them up.’

‘Holiday, John. Holiday.’ 

‘Gentlemen, there's been a mistake. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave.Some of the men recognize you from the racetracks in the north. You have no business coming south of the line without prior agremment. This is provocation. You are the Peaky Blinders scum!’ 

‘We came here to make new friends.’

‘Friends is not something we do.’ Sabini’s cousin said before Harry, Arthur and John got beaten to a pulp.   They were walking down the streets of London when Harry, alcohol in his veins, decided it was enough.  

‘You boys go have some sleep. I have some business to do. Off you go!’ He walked passed some pubs and bars and reached a small alley. He waited there and tried his best to stop his temple from bleeding.  

 

֍   ֍   ֍

 

‘Good evening.’ Harry said passing the door of Louis’ new apartment.

‘How did you know I was living here?’

‘I have contacts. I’m going for the Sabini’s.’

‘No you’re not.’ Louis said shaking his head. ‘Don’t you have anything else to say?’

‘You didn’t go to New York.’

‘I’m not allowed to leave the country.’

‘Why?’

‘I shot Campbell in the leg. I tried to walk away after talking to Polly. You broke my heart, I wanted to be as far as possible but Campbell found me before I got to the train. He wanted to kill me, I shot first.’ Harry smiled from ear to ear. ‘Why are you bleeding?’ Harry touched his head and saw the blood dripping.  

‘Street fighting.'

'Are you twelve?’ Harry took a towel and sat on the couch. He lit a cigarette and looked at Louis who was still standing up, displaying his best blank face.

 

A strange silence fell, Harry looked at Louis, his mouth half open. Louis was pretending not to see his intense gaze. 

 

‘I fucking miss you.’ Harry said between two puffs. ‘It’s been months.’  Louis turned his back and silence fell again. Harry waited and waited, he felt woozy from the hit on his head, all he wanted was for Louis to give up. 

 

‘Next time I see Campbell, he’ll put a bullet in my head.’ Louis said and Harry scoffed as if he was expecting other words, softer words.  

 

'This month of yours won't talk about us, eh?' Louis shook his head no so Harry followed:  ‘I said I was going for the Sabini’s, never said I had forgotten my business with Campbell. Right now he is keeping a low profile but as soon as he needs something from me, he’ll reappear. And when he does, Louis. I’m gonna put my razors down his throat. He’s not going to hurt you again.’ 

 

Louis turned around and shook his head. He had missed him in ways words couldn’t explain. He had missed his passionate mouth and impulsive heart. He had missed his protective sides and his jealousy even. He had missed every parts of him, the best and the worst.   

 

‘Polly told me you’d come back. She says your heart is genuine. She said those words and I believed her because she’s always right on the matter of the hearts. But you didn’t.' Louis glared at Harry who scoffed in between two puffs. 

'I came here and you barely say a word. What am I supposed to do? What could I do more Mister Burgess. _I am here_.' 

'You didn’t come back.’ Louis remained stuck on the words. 'Have a good life in New York. Fuck you.' 

 

‘I wanted to put a bullet in your head.' Harry stated peering intensely.

'Why am I still alive then?' Louis said, Harry's words hurt but he deserved all of them. 

'I wanted to kill you, I've thought of it a thousand times and every time the very idea would make me vomit and shiver to the core. I wanted you to be dead, I wanted you not to be what you are. I wanted you alive, with me. There are so many things I wanted. You tore us apart.'

‘'Away it goes, Louis. There is no chance' you said,  I remember.’

‘The words of an angry man. I've thought it over. I did wish to kill you but I cannot. You've made me soft.'

 

'You've always say the word as if it was a plague.'

'But it is. You are my plague, a weakness. I cannot kill you and I cannot stop wanting you so please, come home.’ 

‘Do you forgive me?’

‘If you ask for the personal need to be forgiven, my words don’t really matter, do they?’ he stood up and put his beret back, his head was spinning.

‘You never said it back. Those three words.’ Harry stopped and turned around. 

‘How would it matter if I were to tell you that I love you Louis? I'm sick of this scenette of yours.'

'It matters that you forgive me and it matters that you love me. I don't wish anything more in the world than that.' 

'I came here, show some gesture and all you want is words. Words I do not wish to mouth. Words I'm not sure you deserve. I am offering everything that I have with those: _come home_. ' 

Louis looked at him and swept his tears away. 'Good night Harry.'

 

֍   ֍   ֍

 

‘Ada’s been tortured by those fucking Italians. Took her while she was going home in London. Don’t worry Haz, she’s resting at home. She’ll stay with us with Karl.’ 

‘I want everyone to be on their guard, alright? Sabini’s are coming for us and I want each and every one of you to be careful. Polly, take care of Finn and Arthur. John, make sure your Esme is safe and keep an eye on Ada and Karl. I’ll have some men keep an eye on the house and pubs.’ 

‘Those fucking Irish targeted the Garrison, those scum of Italians are coming for our souls. Don’t take risks!’  They all went home, only Polly was here.

‘Did you talk to him?’

‘He won’t come home. You were wrong Pol, he didn’t come back.’

‘You need him.’

‘Not unless I know he’s safe. I need to go back to London to tell him about the Sabini’s. If they know about him, he’s going to be found dead in a canal the day after tomorrow.’

‘You’re not fucking going back, Hazza.’ Polly tried to grab his arm but he pushed her away and lit a cigarette.  

‘You’re the chief of operations until I get back. If I don’t don’t, take care of them all will you?’ 

 

֍   ֍   ֍

 

Harry couldn’t wait to be see Louis one more time. He wouldn’t admit it, but having been by his side, even just for a few moments, had changed him again. Yet, for reasons he quite did not understand, Louis didn’t want to come home. Harry had offered his truce and for a Peaky Blinder, Louis was lucky to be still alive, even more to have a place in Harry’s heart.   

‘I know you don’t want to see me anymore but Louis, you’re in danger in London. Sabini wants my head on a spade. If they know what we are, they’ll come after you and send me your heart on the box.’ 

‘Why did you come back then? Don’t you think you’re increasing my chances of being killed by returning ?’ 

‘I want you to come with me. You’ll be safe.’ Louis closed the door and grabbed Harry by the collar, softly, just to touch the fabric. Harry placed his arms around his waist and kissed his forehead.  

‘Did you find someone else?’ Harry asked, swinging softly. Louis scoffed and tried to stepped away but Harry was holding tight.

‘Answer me. A man with better manners perhaps.’ 

‘My heart is stuck on you Mr. Shelby.’ Harry kissed him on the cheek, at the corner of his mouth.  

‘So why are you rejecting me Mr. Burgess? Are you tired of the gangster life? Gimme your expectations and I’ll make you my king.’

He kissed him on the lips this time. For a second, the world stopped spinning and Louis forgot his own name. He had missed those lips, Harry’s gentleness and concern. Truth be told, being by his side meant both safety and danger. But again, maybe being Harry’s lover was worth any threat.  

‘Louis.’ Harry murmured against his lips, they were dancing without music and the world was just starring in owe.  

‘I’m so sorry Hazza. So sorry, I never meant to do any harm. I only meant to do my job as an operative. I hurt you.’ He grabbed Harry by the neck and held tight so as to mend the broken parts and unsaid words between them. 

‘The past is no longer our concern. You can be a Peaky Blinder, my lover and accountant.’

‘Ada told me you’ve never been crueler since I went away.’ Harry frowned a bit

‘We’ve sent each other letters. She told me that you’ve been heartless. You’ve changed.’

‘Give me my heart back then. Or keep it in your hands while I make yours, mine.’ Louis smiled and kissed him, Harry scrunched his nose and bit his lip.  ‘I don’t want to give it back. Your heart is the most precious thing I have.’ 

‘Let’s go then.’   

֍   ֍   ֍

 

They left Louis’ apartment, his belongings fitted in a single luggage. They reached a neighbourhood near the port where a Peaky Blinder was waiting for them.

 

‘Someone is following us.’ Harry said stepping up the pace. Louis was genuinely scared, the Sabini family was the most violent gang in London. Italian gangster had a strong taste for blood.

They turned to a crowded street. ‘They only saw my face. Go to the port right now. My man, Michael, is waiting for us, he knows you. Tell him I didn’t make it. Tell Polly to come and find me.’

‘Harry no! I’m staying with you.’

‘Listen to me Lou, I’m gonna be fine, alright? I need you. I need you safe. Please go.’ He hugged Louis and went back to the previous street.

He came to face the two Italian men and gave the first bow but quickly enough, they beat him to a pulp. He tried his best to remain conscious but the bow aimed at his head were pretty voracious. He heard some sirens and fainted.

 

He woke up, lying in bed, everything was blurry but he recognized the Birmingham hospital. A nurse came to heal his wounds and gave him some food. He waited some more, not being able to move.

He heard the sound of a cane and sighed. Inspector fucking Campbell. By the way his body was hurt, he was at the mercy of the copper and the old man could easily smother him.

‘Mr. Shelby.’ Harry didn’t answer and looked away. ‘Are you not going to thank me for saving your life?’

‘Why so?’

‘Three nights ago, at the co-operative stables in Montague Street, there was a murder. A man named Duggan. The Oxfordshire constabulary found his body in a shallow grave. I know that it was you who carried out the murder. I have been watching every move you make. That is why I was on hand to save your life.’

 

‘You know, Mr. Campbell, when I got shot they gave me a medal. No medal for you I bet.’ Campbell came closer and put his cane on Harry’s chest, the gangster coughed and moaned. Fucking copper.

‘Our reunion is part of a very carefully worked out plan, which has been in place for some time now.’

‘Every time you lean on that stick I bet you see his face.’

‘I can charge you with murder at any time and provide two impeccable crown witnesses whose testimony will lead you directly to the gallows. You are in my hook Mr. Shelby. You belong to me. So, get well quickly, I’ll be in touch the moment I hear you can piss standing up. Then I’ll send you your instructions.’

 

There it was, the opportunity to end his life, he needed Harry, of course the gangster would do as told, only to put his blades deeper in his throat.

‘Oh and in case you were wondering, Harry is safe with the Shelbys. I’m sure he is on his way to see you. Get well quickly.’

֍   ֍   ֍

 

A nurse was helping Harry to eat his soup when Louis entered the room, beret on his hand, impeccable hair and black suit. (link) Harry looked at him from top to bottom and smiled. He looked like a gangster, except that he had a grace that can only be found in posh households. Harry liked that.

‘You can leave us, thank you.’ He sat on the bed and grabbed the bowl and spoon.

‘Are you nursing me, Mr. Burgess?’

‘Next time you make me abandon you, I’ll shove that spoon down your throat.’ Harry laughed and grunted, it was painful but he was glad to see his lover. Louis pinched his lips and gave him a sip.

‘I need to go to Camden Town.’

‘No. You need to rest. You’re burning up.’

‘Campbell came, he knows everything, been watching us. He has work for me. I owe him my life.’

‘I don’t like this. You’ll end up in a grave. Polly told me she had nightmares. This is not going to end well.’

Harry out the bow away and grabbed his hand.

‘But I have you.’

‘Until the day you take a bullet and I’m left with grief and a hole instead of a soul.’

Harry tried to speak but Louis put his hand on his mouth.

‘A good thing I’m back, the accounts were awful. You Shelbys are shite when it comes to numbers. I don’t think wants to kill me anymore. She says, now that I’m back, you’ll finally come to your senses. But you’re fucking stubborn, so get well and go to Camden. In a week.’

Again, Harry tried to open his mouth but Louis shut him off.

‘A week. I swear Harry fucking Shelby, if you try one more time to object I’ll kill you myself.’

 

‘Kiss me.’ Harry said biting his lip, Louis acting bossy had aroused him, if only he could stand right now to show Louis who was the real boss.

 

 

  


   
  
  
  
  
  
 

 


	4. Tell me I’m not sick in the head again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Oh, and there’s a man. Yeah. A man I love. And I got close.’ He paused and pouted, tears rolling down his cheeks. ‘I nearly got FUCKING EVERYTHING!’

‘I've heard very bad, bad, bad things about you Birmingham people. You're Gypsies, right? So what, do you live in a fucking tent or a caravan?’

 

‘I came here to discuss business with you, Mr. Salomon.’

‘They say you had your life saved by a policeman.’

I have policemen on my payroll.’

‘I don't like policemen because policemen, they can't be trusted.’

‘Mr. Sabini uses policeman all the time. That's why he's winning the war in London and you are losing it.’ Harry said straight to his face. 

 

‘Don't come in here and sit there in my chair and tell me that I'm losing my war to a fucking wop.’

‘Well, if you weren't losing the war, then you wouldn't have sent me the telegram. Mr. Salomon, your distillery provides one-tenth of your income. Protection is another 10%. And the rest you make from the race tracks. I know you keep a gun in the drawer. I know you keep it beside the whiskey. I know you offer a deal or death. I know what I'm saying makes you angry. But I am offering you a solution. You see, Mr Sabini is running all your bookies off your courses. And he is closing down the premises that take your rum. And people don't trust your protection anymore.’

 

‘You're the bloke who shot Billy Kimber, right? You did, you fucking shot him. That's you. You fucking betrayed him, mate. So it'd be entirely appropriate to do what I am thinking in my head to you right now.’

‘I can offer you 100 good men. All with weapons. And a new relationship with the police.’

 

‘Let's say I shot you already, right, in the fucking face. And the bullet goes bone, mush, bone, cabinet over there. Which is a shame, innit, cause that cabinet's fucked now and I got to get shot of it. So, what I'd do is this It's fucking simple, mate. I cut that cabinet in half, don't I? I do I just literally I cut I cut the cabinet literally in half, mate. And I take one half of the cabinet, all right, and put it into a barrel and I take the other half of the cabinet in all its pieces and I put that into another barrel, right? And I send this barrel off to Mandalay. And the other barrel off to somewhere like I don't know Timbuktu.’

 

 

‘You’re not gonna shoot me Mr. Salomon. You need me, please, stop this fucking scene of yours and listen to my plan.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍  
  


‘The Gypsy went to meet Salomon. They drank whiskey and shook hands. They meant peace, what do you want us to do Mr. Sabini?’

‘If he shows his face in Camden Town again, you lift him. You follow him and finish him.’

֍    ֍    ֍

‘Now open your eyes.’ Louis told Harry before kissing his cheek. ‘Your new Garrison.’

 

The former pub had been bombed but thanks to Polly and Louis, the Garrison was now reopened. The walls were painted with gold, red carpets were furnishing the places and the bar was classier than ever. It was posh yet simple.

‘Grand reopening tonight, wrote it in the Mail. I also found the personal address of Churchill. Why don’t you write to him about your wants? Make your demands official.’

 

Harry looked at him and smiled, Louis was good at his job, he was efficient and his ideas were always brilliant. The Peaky Blinders were lucky to have him.

 

_Dear Mr. Churchill,_ _I've been approached by an agent of the Crown to carry out a task, as yet unspecified. His name is Major Campbell and I believe he reports to you. Therefore, I decided to make direct contact with you 'to make sure that certain things are clearly understood. Mr. Churchill, you should know that I am a former British soldier and if you look at my war record, you will see that I fought bravely at Verdun and at the Somme._

_Also, you will see that my actions at Mons saved thousands of Allied lives. I know that you resigned your ministerial position "and the safety of an office to go and fight on the front line with the men. I read that you fought bravely, Mr. Churchill. Therefore, I hope I will be treated in any dealings we have with a degree of respect, soldier to soldier. My demands are slight and my sacrifice in service of my country will no doubt once again be great._ _Yours sincerely,_ _Harry Shelby._  


 

֍    ֍    ֍

‘Shelby was a tunneller. His demand is rather amusing. He has asked that the Colonial Office grant him an Empire export license. Specifically a license covering India, Malay Peninsula, Canada and Russia. He plans to transport certain manufactured goods from Birmingham to the Poplar Docks.’ 

‘And you plan to agree to this demand?’

‘Dear God, Major Campbell we will be asking this man to carry out an assassination on behalf of the Crown, once more risking his life. These demands by comparison are slight and easily met with a few quiet words over lunch with the appropriate ministers.’ 

‘Shelby is a murdering cut-throat, mongrel, gangster.’

‘And yet, the tunnels were dug beneath our feet to silence the guns pointed at our heads. Get Shelby's details and get some kind of royal appointment stamp. Temporary. Just until the deed is done. Agreed, Major Campbell?’ 

‘And then I can proceed as discussed?’ Churchill nodded. ‘Agreed, sir.’  
  


֍    ֍    ֍

 

‘Get the fuck off!’ Harry said kissing Louis belly, he was about to unbutton his trousers when Finn entered the room.

‘Arthur ain’t well again. Tried to kill himself once more. With a rope this time.’

‘Fuck.’ Harry stood up and sighed. ‘Wait for me Mr. Burgess.’

‘Don’t be too harsh.’

 

Harry came to the Garrison and sat in front of Arthur.

‘It's like me fucking head's just like this fucking black fucking barge! And it just fucking drifts in and out, in and out’

‘Well, we're home a long time now, Arthur. We've made it home a long time ago. I thought you were all right.’

‘Take this fucking thing away from me.’ He said handling him his gun. Harry stood up and punched the wall. 

‘Just fuck off, Arthur. You know what? I've had enough. I've fucking had enough. Just fuck off. I'm supposed to treat you like a fucking kid again, eh? Keep you away from guns and fucking rope, is that it? You think I haven't got enough on?!’ he grabbed his brother by the collar and made him stand up.  ‘You think I haven't got enough on?! The war is done! Shut the door on it! Shut the door on it, like I did, eh? Like I fucking did.’

‘I'm not fucking you!’

‘Shut the fucking door, eh? God! Look at yourself. Eh? Look at yourself.’ He placed his head in front of the mirror and waited. Arthur was trying to move but Harry’s grip was too strong. ‘Take a long, hard, fucking look at yourself. Grow the fuck up Arthur.’  


֍    ֍    ֍

He came back to find Louis teaching Finn how to read.

‘Tell me it’s getting better.’

‘It is. Finn is a fast learner.’

‘It’s done for today. Find Polly and Ada for diner.’ Finn smiled at Louis and closed his book. Louis was the official accountant, Finn’s English teacher and also helped Arthur to know how to count. He was helping at the Garrison and for the mail. He was part of the shadows but the whole family depended on his work.

‘Are you tired?’

‘What do you have in mind mister Shelby?’ Louis asked while Harry grabbed him by the waist.

‘It’s been weeks since I fucked you properly. May I fuck you rough, Louis?’

 

Louis felt his cheek redden but nodded a big smile on his face.

 

֍    ֍    ֍

‘Last night, one of our men had his throat cut in Winson Green. Sabini’s work. I want all of you to be careful, eh?’

 

Harry told his family, Polly looked down.

‘What is it?’

‘Don’t tell him Pol.’ Louis said in haste.

‘Don’t hide things from me.’ Louis glared at Polly but Harry’s glare was angrier.

‘We received a box, with a picture in it. A picture of Louis.’

‘Leave us. Everyone fuck off.’ He waited for them to go before staring at Louis in discontent. Louis tried to caress his hair but Harry looked away.

‘When were you going to tell me?’

‘It’s not a secret that the Italians want us dead.’ Harry felt the need to sit down and untied his tie a bit. The idea of losing Louis was unbearable. Louis walked around the couch and grabbed Harry from behind, kissing his jaw line and neck.

No sooner had Louis thought about something to say than Harry shut him off.

‘I know you’re strong, I know you were a good copper. You’re a fighter, like us. But if something happens to you, I am going to turn London to ashes.’

 

֍    ֍    ֍

Harry had to see Irene O’Donnell again.

‘So you Irish scums are working with Campbell?’

‘We share interests. We both want Donal Henry dead. He has been working as a spy for the Irregulars against the pro-treaty Paddies. He reports every fucking word back to them. He meets the anti-treaty Paddies in the back room of the Mother Red Cap in Saltley, twice a week.’

‘These Paddies are your brothers and cousins.’

‘Don’t step into a world you don’t understand Mr. Shelby. Kill him and your pub won’t never blow away again.’

 

 ֍   ֍    ֍

 

‘I’d like to propose a toast. For the new Peaky Blinder, responsible of the legal part of Shelby Limited: to Louis.’ Ada, Paul and Arthur rose their glass, only John and his wife didn’t. John looked at them all and scoffed.

‘Something to say John boy?’ Louis tried to soothe him but Harry shook his head. Louis being introduced officially was something and no one, not even of his brothers, was going to ruin it.

‘What about the other qualified candidates?’

‘Like you? When you’ll be half as smart, come and will talk about it, eh?’

‘How much are you paying him?’

‘As much as I pay you brother.’ John scoffed again, he looked at Louis and shook his head, Arthur tried to make it stop but he was far too stubborn. ‘I pay him just the same, because, look at him. See? Louis is a respectable man, our official face. He is smart and efficient and we would be fucking crawling under debts without him!’

 

‘And you are fucking him so his hands aren’t dirty! He’s gonna be just fine, alright! While we all rot in hell! He has it all for a twink!’ the whole room went silent, they all looked at Harry. He pointed at John, his glass still in his hand.

‘Say one more word and I blow your fucking head and the head of your piece of shite, fucking gypsy addict of wife.’ John didn't answer and lowered his head.

‘To Louis.’ Arthur said looking at Polly and Ada for support. ‘Now an official Peaky fucking Blinder, and family.’

 

֍    ֍    ֍

Harry came back from some business, expecting to see his lover at the Garrison. Except that when he arrived, only Campbell was waiting for him.

‘Where is he?’ Campbell looked at him and smiled, full of himself. ‘Where is he, answer me or I’ll blow your fucking head.’

‘Mind your words Mr. Shelby, I’m the one who knows.’

‘Is he dead?’

‘In the gallows, along with Arthur and Finn.’

‘Why did you do that, why did you fucking do that? We had an agreement.’

‘I wanted an assurance. I found I wasn’t sleeping so well, it was the nagging doubt. The knowledge that Harry Shelby is not afraid to die. The threat of your own life was not enough to make it certain that you kill Henry. So I took the power of life and death over your family. I have your brothers and lover.’

‘What do you want?’

‘What do I want? I want you to stop your business with the Jews and killed Henry like I asked. Once it’s done your little whore and scums of brothers will be set free.’

 

Campbell left the pub, only betrayal was left to do.

֍    ֍    ֍

 

‘I’ll kill him in a place when it’s not an option. Campbell was going to shot me after the killing. Coppers front and back. I was probably going to be dumped me in the Thames and you Irish, charged with murder. They’ve already raided your pubs, innit? Well, you said you both shared interests. The fact is, we share more interests than you do with this copper. You want Henry dead, I’ll do it. But you also want Campbell dead, don’t you? Well, I’ve been trying to have my hands on him for a while. Free my family from confinement and I’ll send you his head.’

‘You make it very simple Mr. Shelby.’

‘I do the killing where they can’t have me and I live. You take the advantage, they won’t have anything to charge you with. Prove me my family is free and Campbell is dead.’

 

֍    ֍    ֍

 

‘The murder will take place this afternoon at the Epsom races. I may be able to escape after the killing. At exactly three o'clock, there will be an incident in the owner's enclosure. And all the coppers on the track will be diverted. All of them. They'll be looking for me. Now, while the coppers are busy with me, you will make your move on Sabini's pitches. You confiscate his takings, you destroy his licenses and you do it at gunpoint. He usually has police protection, so they won't be armed. We should aim to complete the takeover without a shot being fired. Understood? And remember, the licenses are more important than the takings. All right. Before the fun begins, you can all lay ten bob on Nom De Guerre. I hear she's going to win. Only beer beforehand, boys. There'll be plenty of time for rum and whisky after. And remember, do not make a move until three, when the coppers leave.’  


‘What about Arthur, Louis and Finn.’

‘I got it cover. When I know they are safe I’ll finish some business. I want you John, to lead the Sabini’s operation, alright?’

Harry reached the race accompanied by Ada.

‘Ada, there’s a man here, I need him to be separated from the crowd and taken to a quiet place. I’ve drawn a map, exactly where you need to take him. Keep him busy at the place marked with an X and I’ll get to you before he can start, promise.’

It was almost time for the race to start when a copper grabbed Harry’s arm and made him follow him. The policeman was working for him, there was no danger yet.

‘There’s someone for you on the phone.’

‘Hello?’

‘Hazza?’ Louis’ voice was weak and uncertain but still felt like home. Harry exhaled deeply, he hadn’t been breathing ever since Louis’ disappearing. ‘I’m at the Garrison with Arthur and Finn. Arthur cannot move, they beat him pretty bad. Finn is untouched. We are fine. We cannot join you.’

‘Don’t. You’re safe where you are. Harry I did something wrong.’

‘What did you do, Louis?’

‘I killed the man. The fenian who freed us. I thought it wouldn’t do us good to be affiliated with the Irish business. It could lead to a civil war in Ireland. Finn and I fed him to the pigs.’

 

Harry tried to fathom the information. That was a betrayal, he had made a deal with the pro-treaty fenians to kill both Henry and Campbell. Now a peaky blinder had killed one of them, it only meant more blood. But maybe Irene O’Donnell was not aware of it yet. The government intended to falsely blame the anti-treaty IRA anyway, once again Louis had been right, pro-treaty fenians had to take the blame.

Harry would kill Henry and honour his deal with Churchill. Campbell would be found dead and the fenians would take the blame for his death. Let the dogs eat the dogs.

 

‘It’s alright, Lou. It’s alright. Wait for me, eh? Tonight we’ll be celebrating.’

 

He hung out and heard the national anthem. He crossed the ballroom and restaurant to reach the place marked with a X. He was about to reach the said place when Campbell blocked his way.

‘Mr. Shelby. Still no murder yet? Your lover might as well end up his life in confinement.’

Harry silently congratulated himself. Campbell didn’t know they were free and so in his mind, Harry wouldn’t dare kill him, he had his bargain. Except that his family was safe, there was nothing to prevent him from killing the copper.

‘So what is the plan? You’ll stay together forever? How wrong was I about him?’

‘I was wrong about him too. You once said to me, that men like us can never be loved. But he loves me. He told me. He loves me. And all you got was a bullet and a fucking cane.’

‘I have the love of God and the certainty of salvation.’

‘I know what you happened to Arthur in jail. Today it’ll be me dead or you. But whoever it is, they’ll wake up in hell tomorrow.’

Harry didn’t dare looking at the clock. He needed this conversation to stop. Campbell would come second. He had to kill Henry first, Campbell would come and with him dead, no one would trust the coup wasn’t made by a Fenian.

‘If you’d excuse me I have a man to kill. I’ll come back to you when it’s done so you can call your man and free my family.’

 

He rushed towards the marked place to find Ada being choked by Henry.

‘Fuck.’ He rushed towards Henry to make him fall and they started to fight, Ada was watching, speechless, unable to move. Harry’s gun fell and as he tried to grab it back, Henry punched him several times in the face.

‘Ada!’ he shouted at her as to make her move and take the gun. ‘Ada! The gun!’ he shouted again, she moved this time and threw it between them. Henry released his grip on Harry to grab the weapon. Harry let him bend his head and focus on the gun to have the advantage and kick him in the face with his knee. He grabbed the gun and Henry, seeing that he was armless, threw himself on Harry but the gangster was quicker and shot him in the jaw. The bullet crossed his skull and left a hole. Henry’s blood was spread on the ground and wall behind him.

‘Ada go! Just go!’

Harry tried to leave but ended up facing policemen. They were Sabini’s.

‘Officers, I was taking a shit and I heard voices, Irish voices. Then I heard a shot. I swear to god there’s a soldier lying dead in there.’

‘Get every man in uniform around the King! Everyone around the King, right now! Fenians are on the course! ’

 

He searched for Campbell and found him where he had left him.

‘It’s done. Henry’s dead.’ Campbell sat down and called Churchill. Harry stepped closer, listening to his words. Campbell hung out and stood up, a big smile on his face. Harry stepped closer and offered his hand.

‘I have to admit you can be pretty efficient when your family is under the knife. I’ll have your family freed when I know you left the place.’ He extended his hand and Harry held tight so as to be able to murmur in his ear.

‘I am efficient Mr. Campbell. So are the pro-treaty fenians.’ He stopped and grabbed his arm, making his cane fall. ‘Right now Louis, Arthur and Finn are safe at home, waiting for me to come back.’ Campbell tried to step away but Harry held him tighter.

‘I want you to think of him and fathom how meaningless you were. He loves me.’ Campbell frowned and Harry released his grip, only to pull the trigger. The bullet hit Campbell’s chest in a muffle sound. The Inspector looked at his wound and made a funny face, he tried to say something but couldn’t and fell on the ground.

 

Harry let his body on the ground with no remorse and headed towards Sabini’s table at the restaurant.

Mr. Sabini.’‘I told the coppers that you're a fucking Gypsy racketeer Peaky Blinder and they're coming, they are going to throw you out before the king comes up here.’ Harry sat on the chair and faced the Italian.  ‘Well, from what I saw, the police are a bit busy right now. Did you win any money today, Mr. Sabini? ‘Where are our coppers? I said to that sergeant one minute, he said two, and it's fucking ten.’‘Like I told you, they're a bit busy. Same as my boys. They are on the track having a little bonfire. Gaming licenses, you know. Fuck You placed too much reliance on the police for your security, Mr. Sabini. That was a mistake.’ Sabini tried to take out his gun but Harry made a funny face. ‘Think about who you are. Think about where you are. You pull a weapon and you are the king’s assassin. Sit down and stay calm. Your next mistake Mr. Sabini was breaking your promise with Salomon. He was very hurt when you said no. That is why we are in business.’ Policemen finally came to the restaurant. ‘Get him! Get him, the fucking Gypsy bastard!’ Sabini shouted and the corrupted officers grabbed him from behind. ‘Take his gun and fucking beret. Fucking Peaky Blinder. I want him dead!’ Sabini shouted again. People were aghast and glaring at him. ‘And who the fuck are you looking at?’  

 

֍    ֍    ֍

‘We fucking took Epsom! We kicked the Cockney’s fucking arses! We fucking beat them all right!’ John cheered hugging Louis and Finn. Arthur was sitting on a chair, unable to move but smiling anyway.

‘We’re kings! Kings of the fucking world!’

‘John, where is Harry?’ Louis said feeling his heart shrink.

֍    ֍    ֍

 

Harry was taken by force to a car and waited, three men around him, pointing their gun to his temple. They reached the country side, a deserted field.

There was already a hole dug in the ground, Harry saw the fresh shoveled ground and scoffed. He turned to the men and asked, ‘Where any of you boys in France?’ no answer. ‘Allow a man a last cigarette?’

One of them, the tallest one, nodded. Harry lit up his last cigarette and looked at the men who answered, one after the other, ‘The Somme. The bulge. Black Woods.’

Harry nodded and turned his back, he looked at the sky and felt the rays of sun on his skin. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before saying what he thought out loud.

‘So fucking close.’ He said in a low voice. ‘So fucking close!’ he shouted this time. He kept his eyes closed pictures of Louis hit his head. Pictures of him doing this account, bent over the counter, the moments when he would handle Harry drinks and smile slightly. Those nights when they were one, mouth and body, body and soul. The moments Louis would pout because Harry’s idea wasn’t so good. The long morning hours spent under the covers or petting their horses.

‘Oh, and there’s a man. Yeah. A man I love. And I got close.’ He paused and pouted, tears rolling down his cheeks. ‘I nearly got FUCKING EVERYTHING!’

He swallowed with difficulty and threw away the cigarette butt.

 

‘Fuck it. Get it done boys.’ He reached them and knelt near the hole. One man was facing him, the second one was behind him and third one on the other side of the hole.

‘Alright comrade, we have our orders. You know how it is.’

‘In the bleak mind winter.’ Harry mouthed for himself, waiting for the three bullets to cross his head. He focused on Louis and Louis only. He would die yes, but he would die being loved, that was something.

Silence hit his soul like a sharp knife. He heard only heard two bullets. The man behind him had pushed him down the grave and shot the two other men.

Harry fell on the grave and protected his head, he had no idea what was happening. Right now the odds were that the third man was going to kill him anyway. The bodies of the two dead men felt heavy over him.

‘Mr. Churchill thanks you for you work. Henry’s life against yours. You are free to leave Mr. Shelby.’

 

Harry stood up with difficulty, he had blood on his face and clothes. He crossed the field and headed home.

He was alive. His family was safe. The man whom he loved, loved him back. He fucking had everything.

 

֍    ֍    ֍

 

‘Where were you?’ Pol said trying to reach him when he entered the Garrison. Harry waved his hand to make her stop and went straight for Louis. His lover was waiting, on the verge of tears. Harry cupped his face and hastily kissed him. Oh he had missed those lips. He kissed him again and again not minding the other Shelbys waiting.

‘Tell me this is not yet another version of the shovels in my sleep. Tell me I’m not sick in the head again and you’re real.’ Harry whispered against his lips before kissing him again. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls and placed a kiss near Harry’s ear.

‘You have me and I have you. This is real.’ Harry released his shoulders and exhaled deeply. He turned around to see Pol and Ada smiling. Arthur had been put to bed and John was hugging Esme, he winked at Harry.

 

‘We won Hazza. We won, Epsom got the first place.’ John said full of himself. Harry smiled at him and ran his fingers through his hair.

‘I wasn’t able to escape. Sabini’s boys brought me in some field to blow a bullet through my head.’

‘How did you?’ Pol was frowning, of course there was more to it than met the eyes. Harry hesitated but secrets belonged to new lovers not family.

‘You shot Henry, didn’t you?’ she followed, Harry nodded.

‘Churchill’s idea himself. It was one of his man who saved my life today.’

‘Harry Edward Shelby, boy, you listen to me. You don’t mess with Mr. Churchill, you hear me? I’ll shoot you myself.’ Pol walked towards him and grabbed his face. ‘You hear me, Hazza boy? You don’t mess with him.’ Against all odds Harry hugged her.

‘Oh I missed you Aunt Pol. I’m not going for Churchill. Forget about the Jew. I want Sabini dead.’

֍    ֍    ֍

 


	5. No scars could ever change the way you’re mine

 ‘Open your eyes.’ Harry said kissing Louis’ cheek from behind, ‘It’s all yours. If you want it.’ Louis opened his eyes to see a huge mansion, the maids were waiting on the stairs. ‘Those are your employees, they only aim to serve.’ Louis turned around and kissed Harry, making sure the man would moan.

‘You’re crazy. This is to much. What am I going to do in this alone?’

‘Think about good plans. Work with numbers. Wait for your lover to come to bed. Maybe raise a kid someday.’

‘This is insane. Harry if this is about Sabini I- it’s just a stupid picture.’

‘A picture with your face on it. They want you dead. Everybody knows I don’t care if I die but if _you_ die’ Harry stopped replacing Louis’ hair, he tries his best to suppress his tears, he coughed slightly. ‘If you die they win and I lose everything.’

‘You won’t lose me. I’m here. Come here.’ Louis said kissing him one more time.

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Come the fuck outta here!’ Arthur said looking at the huge living room ‘My brother treats you like a king you lil cunt!’ Arthur laughed before hugging Louis.

‘What are you here for Arthur?’

‘A man cannot spend some quality time with his brother in law?’  Louis laughed at the name.

‘Harry told you to protect me didn’t you?’ Arthur didn’t reply and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

‘I don’t want you here, men are all around the house already. Don’t you have some boxing to do?’

‘Sorry mate, Harry’s orders. He’s the boss. And, I’m trying to be good enough this time.’

‘Arthur if it’s about when we ended up in prison I-‘

‘I couldn’t protect my baby brother Finn. You killed a fenian.’

‘It’s my job too, to protect our family.’ Arthur didn’t look at him and drink some more, he was ashamed.

‘I’m gonna be better at being the big brother. I’m not moving anywhere.’ Louis sighed and sat on his desk, he grabbed the picture of Harry and smiled slightly.

‘Ok but no Molly on duty.’ Arthur made a funny face. ‘No drugs in my office, my house my rules.’

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘We’ve received other pictures.’ Polly said looking at Esme and John with worry. ‘How do they know where we live Harry?’

‘Fuck. Listen to me, no one is walking around alone now. No one leaves the well-known whereabouts you hear me? No trip, not a fucking unplanned travel eh? We stick to the place we know with people we know.’

‘I’m not sure it’ll do Hazza.’ Polly spat.

‘I know Pol. Sabini’s trying to overtake us. He knows I’m coming for him.’

‘Now he is coming for us.’

‘That’s why we have to be careful, those Italians, they won’t stop until every last one of us is dead. It’s called Vendetta. We kill one of them they kill two of us. It won’t stop until one of our family is dead.’

‘I want men around my house for the kids.’ Esme said. ‘Why did Arthur kill Changretta? That fucker killed us all.’

‘It’s not his fault Esme. He killed the guy out of mercy.’

‘And now all the bloody Italians are-’

‘Me too.’ Ada said looking frightened. ‘It never was my fight, if my kid dies from the hand of a filthy Mafiosi I’ll kill you myself Hazza.’

‘Of course, Finn. You stick to Arthur or John you hear me? No more escapades. No more races for you. I’ll go to London and speak to Salomon, to have his support.’

‘Don’t mess with the Hebrew Harry I swear I-‘

‘What choice do we have?’ Harry said pounding the table, ‘ They know where we are, with whom. They go around Birmingham like rats. London’s too big for us to catch them. This vendetta is going to be played here and we need allies.’

‘Allies come with a price.’ Polly reminded him, she shook her head and lit a cigarette.

‘Harry’s right.’ John said looking at his empty glass. ‘Whether we die or they do but the throats are going to be cut home.’

‘Let’s put chaos in Brum. As if we didn’t work hard enough to control the whereabouts.’

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘If we stay out in the open, isolated, he'll pick us off one by one. Sabini.’ Louis said against Harry’s ear. He was caressing his bare chest under the covers.  ‘We need to be together in a place even they won't dare to come. Within a four-mile radius of the Garrison, every man is a guard and a soldier for us.’

 

‘What if they know I’m calling for a meeting?’ Harry asked kissing Louis’ forehead.

‘Let’s think about a plan all together here. Our mansion is safe.’ Harry was lulled by Louis’ warmth and voice, he kissed his lips and rolled over to climb on him belly. ‘Family gathering and then you can Salomon in London. Gather more men.’

‘It sounds like a good plan.’ Harry kissing Louis in the neck.

‘I know right? Now love me.’ Harry pulled the covers off and kissed Louis’ torso slowly. Louis placed his head in Harry’s curls and moaned slightly.

‘Excuse me?’ Harry teased his mouth way too far from Louis’ skin to his taste. He felt his warm breath on his skin and shivered. Louis dragged him by the neck.

‘I’m not in the mood to beg Mr. Styles.’ He said circling Harry’s dick with his palm. He kissed him and licked his upper lip. Harry closed his eyes and smiled ‘fuck me.’ Louis whispered against his lips. ‘Hard.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Sorry Mr. Burgess, the chef wants to know how may of you are dining tomorrow night?’

‘Well, Mary I don’t know.’

‘Will they arrive after or before Mr. Shelby comes home?’

‘Harry will be with Johnny Dogs, they are gypsies, when they are ready they will walk up. Maybe 25, 27 maybe more.’

‘I’m sorry Sir but the chef insists, he’s knew he’s not accustomed to your family.’ Louis’ heart shrunk a little, they were his family and it was both a blessing and a curse.

‘I’ll ask Hazza tonight, alright Mary? Now leave me I need to settle up the books.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘You know I could get used to seeing you come home. Dirty and tired.’ Louis said massaging Harry’s shoulders, the later moaned. He wouldn’t say it out loud but seeing Harry all calm and fragile was turning him on. Harry was lulled by Louis’ hand, humming slightly. Louis hugged him from behind, Harry had his eyes closed, a lock of hair falling down his face.

‘How was work?’

‘It’s not the same as when I used to keep accounts in the Garrison. It’s quiet here and there is no men to sing to. Except your brother.’

‘I guess you’ll sing for me only now.’ Harry said kissing Louis’ hand.’

‘How was your day love?’ Harry sighed.

‘My day was unsettling. Felt like the beginning when I started my business. Had to keep an eye on every corner and rethink my trust. My kingdom is turning into the playground of my enemies. I hate that.’ Harry sighed again and stood up. He poured himself a glass of whiskey, drunk it in a row and turned around. He genuinely looked worried, and if Harry’s mind was shaking it only meant it was serious.

‘Let’s go to bed, eh? Sing me a song Louis, I’m starting to hear the shovels again.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

Harry and Louis were peacefully sleeping in their bed when Louis felt an immense pain in his stomach. He woke up and tried to scream but someone was putting his hands on his mouth. He struggled and tried his best to make noise, he glanced at Harry who was held by two men and struggling too.

Harry was now fighting with the two men, he punched one of them in the face and the guy fell but the other one had time to stab him in the stomach. He shouted and tried to stand right on his feet but the second guy punched him in the face and he fell unconscious.

Louis was crying and still trying to be free but the man dragged him out of bed and before he could shout to alert Mary or any other maid, one of the three men punched him so hard that he fainted.

֍     ֍     ֍

 

Harry woke up a few hours later and immediately searched for Louis. There was blood on the bed sheets and the traces of Louis’ struggle. Harry crossed the mansion and called his servants and men.

‘Louis – Louis- My- Louis has disappeared ! I want every man to search around the house you hear me?’ his head was spinning and his stomach hurt.’

‘My god Mr. Shelby you’re bleeding!’ Mary said walking down the stairs, she was in her nightgown. ‘Please Sir, you need to see a doctor.’ She said trying to inspect Harry’s wound but the later stepped away.

‘I need to find Louis, I need to-’

‘Slow down, please Mr. Shelby!’ Harry sat on the ground, everything was blurry around him now.

‘Mary, call my brothers, tell them he’s gone. Tell them- they took him. Call a doctor.’

‘Alright Sir. Please sit still.’ She stood up but Harry grabbed her hand.

‘Hurry I can’t see anything.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Arthur was touching his hair lost in his thoughts. Ada was looking at Finn, both seemed tired and aghast by the situation. Pol was smoking, looking at Harry without an ounce of emotion of her face.

 

‘They took him last night.’ Harry said trying to stand up, they had stabbed him in the stomach but hopefully his organs were safe.

‘Sit back. You need to rest.’ Polly said exasperated.

‘We need to find him. I’ve sent my men to search for him. It’s been only hours, they can’t have left the whereabouts.’

‘Harry what if-’ Ada was pale now, ‘what if Louis’ dead?’ John glared at her to make her shut her mouth but she continued ‘I mean, you said it’s a vendetta alright? They take no prisoners.’

‘Louis’ not dead.’ Harry shook his head and repeated back, ‘Louis is not dead.’

‘Hazza please there may be a possibility that he is.’ Polly looked at Ada and scoffed, she knew what was coming.

‘LOUIS IS NOT DEAD!’ Harry said, throwing his glass of whiskey against a wall. He placed his hands on Louis’ desk and look at the picture of them in front of a Christmas tree. Pictures of Louis opening his gifts, dancing and singing around their previous apartment near the Garrison hit his mind.

Harry sighed and tried his best to make the tears go away. Louis was not dead.

 

‘I need to go to London. Salomon is waiting for me.’

‘He’ll ask for something. What have you got in exchange?’

‘Relations in New York, for his Gin.’ Polly scoffed.

‘You’d risk our exports for Louis. Selling our docks won’t make Louis any less dead.’ She exhaled calmly.

‘I’m gonna find him and bring him home. Meanwhile, I want you to stay here. If they kill any of us, send Dogs and Lee boys.’

‘How did they find you? In your own house. This mansion is the safest place in Brum.’

‘I don’t know John. It must have been-‘

‘Excuse me Sir. The chef is asking for Louis.’ Mary said while entering the room.

‘Mary please go away I’m not in the mood to speak about cuisine.’

‘I must insist sir, the chef says it’s about preparation.’

 

Harry turned around and sat on the desk.

‘You said he was new this chef. When did he join us?’

‘Just after Christmas Sir. He’s the best chef we’ve ever had in the house.’

‘Do we have his references?’

‘Yes. The only problem has been his assistant. He calls him sous-chef.’

‘Are they still working Mary?’

‘They’ll be there till midnight sir.’

‘Right, thank you. You may leave, Mary.’

‘Harry what’s going on?’ Ada asked joining him.

 

Harry’s jaw was clenched, something in his eyes had changed. His anger froze the whole room.

‘Wait for me, I need to check the kitchens. I bet the new chef is Italian.’

John and Arthur stood up but Harry waved his hand.

‘It’s alright brothers. Stay right here.’

 

No one had ever seen him like that. He was dangerously calm.

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

Harry entered the kitchen and saw an Italian guy chewing loudly while cutting some potatoes.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Antonio.’

‘You’re new. What have you done so wrong, eh? A sous chef peeling potatoes.’

‘It’s an emergency. Late notice.’ The guy smiled at Harry who smiled back.

‘Late notice. Right carry on.’

 

Harry crossed the kitchen and reach the room where the chef was cutting meat.

‘You’ve been here two months and we’ve not met before. It’s my fault I’ve been busy. Harry Shelby.’ He offered his hand to the guy obviously frightened.

‘I’ve got blood on my hands.’

‘Mine too.’ Harry said, his voice strangely deep.

‘What do you want Mr. Shelby?’

‘Ah. Good question. Tell me, do you used to know the man that owned San marco’s, called Darbi Sabini?’

The guy stepped back, the bush knife still on his hand.

‘I’ve never met him Mr. Shelby I promised.’

‘Maybe not, but your assistant did. Antonio was sent from London or even New York. Sabini passed him on to you and told you to bring him into my house. They threatened to kill you if you didn’t do it.’

The guy stepped back again but Harry pushed him against the wall and took his bush knife, he placed it just under the chef’s throat.

‘You want me to dress you like that fucking stag? You know what I do?’

The guy was sweating and shaking under his hands.

‘You wanted Louis to tell you when we’d arrive cause you wanted him to be alone, didn’t you,’ Harry said pushing further.

‘Please! Please. I didn’t know! I swear!’ the guy said while crying.

‘Call him. Antonio. Bring him here.’ Harry said while walking towards the door, he stood against the wall, waiting for the guy to open the door.

 

The chef said some words in Italian and Harry waited. He grabbed a hook and placed it between his finger. When Antonio came through the door he rushed towards him and stabbed him in the shoulder with the hook to drag him closer. He made him twirl, the guy shrieked but Harry didn’t mind.

He dragged him, the hook still stuck in his flesh onto the scraping table.

‘Where is he? Louis Where is he?’ Harry said while punching the guy in the face, the Italian guy grabbed Harry by the neck and was now trying to smother him.

‘How many fucking came from New York? Where is he?’ the guy succeeded in kicking Harry and made him stepped back.

‘Vaffanculo!’ Antonio said all smiley.

‘What did he say?’ Harry told the chef who was shitting himself in the corner of the room.

‘He said-’

‘What did he fucking say?’

‘He said fuck you.’

‘Yeah?’

Harry raised his eyebrows and took out his gun. He stepped closer, the guy tried to get down the scraping table but Harry was too fast and shot him in the head. Blood splattered his face and chest, he dragged his body to make him fall on the ground and shot him again.

He turned around and went straight at the chef.

‘You go back to London, you tell Darby Sabini he did a very bad choice. You tell him if Louis’ not set free, we’ll track his every single of one of his men down here and then we’ll come after his family in New York.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Harry what happened, are you alright?’ Ada said looking at Harry’s bloody clothes.

‘John, call Johnny Dogs. Tell him to come here, there’s a dead body in my kitchen. Tell him to take the body across the river to the rough ground. Tell him he must not burn him This one is a message.’

‘What will you do?’

‘The plan hasn’t changed, I’m going to London.’

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Huh. I see. Now you’ve come to beg for my information, alright.’ Salomon was his usual self, calm and steady. Making fun of Harry’s fate. ‘You tell me, what do I have to gain hum? I’m not in bad terms with the Italians, they could bring my booze to New York.’

‘They’ll never export your Gin. Right now in New York, Sabini’s family is fighting Capone. They don’t care about some Jewish guy. They don’t care about our wars.’

‘Yeah alright, alright.’ He scratched his head ‘why do you have that they don’t ? I mean look at you, you poor guy. I really pity you, this vendetta, and I thought I’d have you dead.’ He laughed ‘It will be the fucking Italians. Who could have thought?’

‘Give me your blacks hands and I’ll export your Gin to New York. I have docks there. Sabini won’t touch them until we’re all dead here anyway. It gives you time to get the alcohol shipped.’

‘But you see, what if Sabini knows you and I are, let’s say, friends, hum? They’ll blow me fucking head and then I won’t mind about my Gin, will I? Look at you, you’re shitting your pants. It seems pretty serious down there.’

‘Help me kill those bastards and I’ll ship your goods for free for a whole year. You have my words.’

‘200 bottles a month.’

Harry laughed, it was insane, Salomon would never sell that much. Harry would lose a great deal of money. And his reputation in New York wouldn’t follow. The new business in America would be doomed to fail. He thought about Louis, he would hate the idea.

‘Deal.’

‘Hum… just to be clear, it’s only because we are two persecuted people, Jewish and Gypsies you know, otherwise I’d have loved to see you dead.’ Harry smiled.

‘Noted.’

‘But, let me clarify a point, if your guy’s dead. This outlander of yours, the deal still stands. I want my bottles to New York.’

‘He’s not dead.’ Salomon laughed.

‘I’ll have my men be sure of that. When I know, you’ll know. Meanwhile, get out of here, go back to your filthy city and win this war, will you?’

 

 

֍     ֍     ֍

‘It’s bad. They took three of our men. Bullets in their belly, found dead in the foundry. They waited until our workers went on strike.’ Arthur was obviously high on something, Harry was starting to get pissed, it wasn’t the time to take snow.

‘John?’

‘I’ve checked for the Garrison. Everything’s clear. But we found a note on the bar.’ John handed the piece of paper to Harry. ‘Sabini wants to meet you.’

‘Harry don’t.’ Polly said grabbing him by the arm.

‘It’s a bait you know that. You go there and they kill you. Then we are all dead.’

‘He has Louis.’

‘Or maybe he just wants to show you his dead body before killing you too. Don’t go. Wait. Wait for Salomon’s call. He’ll find where he is.’

Harry stepped aside but John went in front of the door.

‘Harry please, listen to us. Wait. We’ll find him.’

 

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

 

So Harry waited and waited. Three days, a week. He couldn’t tell. Living without Louis meant dealing with the shovels and voices in his head all alone. He wasn’t strong enough to be on his own. Louis was the calm before and after the storm. Louis was his lightning house and without him, Harry was just lost at sea.

 

He started the days smoking and drinking. Taking snow to keep being functional. The other Peaky Blinders were bustling around to keep the vendetta.

One night he received a call from Sabini himself. He grabbed the phone, Ada was here, crossing his arms looking worried.

‘Good evening Mr. Shelby. I heard your man killed four of my men this past days. I don’t particularly like that, you see, I’d rather want you to stop, otherwise, this fag of yours, your little puppet… I’m afraid he won’t last long.’ Sabini paused and silence fell. Some electric sounds echoed in the cellular, a voice, Louis’ voice shouting from pain.

‘Louis! You fucking bastards! I’m gonna kill you. Louis!’ Sabini hung up, Harry smashed the phone on the wall.

‘Harry what it is?’ Ada took him into her arms.

‘They torture him. He’s hurt Ada, he needs me.’ Harry was breathing loudly, his chest was shrinking and it seemed he was about to collapse. Tears ran down his cheeks.

 

‘They’ve been torturing him Ada – they-’

‘hey hey, shh- He’s alive. It’s good news.’

‘I’m pretty sure he wishes he was dead. You don’t know what they do those Italians.’

‘Think about when you’re going to find him. Think about the good.’ Harry’s head was spinning and he let himself fall on the floor. Everything was blurry.

 

‘Gimme my pipe Ada, I don’t want to think anymore.’ Ada made a funny face but did it anyway. Harry took the opium and finally the noises in his head stopped. He tried to stand up with the help of the desk but fell again.

He was lying flat on the floor, slowing losing his grounds. He fell asleep. Mary entered the room and gasped.

‘What happened? Do I call someone to put him in bed?’

‘He doesn’t sleep in his bed anymore Mary. Let’s put him on the couch.’

֍     ֍     ֍

‘No cuts anymore huh?’

‘No. We wait for Salomon’s call. We find Louis and then we’ll cut their throats, one by one. If one more Italian is killed Louis’ dead.’

֍     ֍     ֍

‘I’m tired of seeing you there, sitting on his desk and drink yourself to sleep.’

‘Don’t start Ada, I can’t.’

‘You really love him that much hum?’ Harry didn’t answer and swallowed with difficulty.

‘You have to be back on track Harry. Our whole family depends on us. Our business. Our lives. You can’t let just one heart control everything.’

‘You wouldn’t-’

‘I wouldn’t what? My husband died when my baby boy was a kid! I know exactly how you feel. But I survived I’m here, running the business as well. Cause he’ll die, maybe not from the hands of Sabini but he will, someday somehow, there is always a bigger enemy with you Harry. It never stops. The death never stops within the Peaky Blinders. And then what? You’ll bring our fam, our legacy to ashes.’

 

Harry remained silence and shook his head, Ada was right, he needed to toughen up. He couldn’t let his feelings impede the family business, hinder everyone’s safety.

֍     ֍     ֍

 

Harry was almost passed out when the telephone rung. It was Salomon, he could barely focus on the words.

 

‘You’re going too fast wait-’ Harry said putting a hand against the wall. Salomon said something about him being a drunk and a mop and pursued.

‘He is up in the north, abandoned factory, near Bright Street.’

 

Harry couldn’t breathe. Louis was alive.

‘You should hurry mate. Those Italians are getting tired of your twink as I heard. The man won’t last long. Bring any men you can. Tough work. Well I’ll see you if Sabini doesn’t put a bullet in your skull already.’

 

Now he regretted to have drunk himself under the table. It was the middle of the night, he needed to think about a good plan. Normally it was Louis’ work to find the perfect moves. He was so lost without him it was unbearable.

 

He called John and told him he would Sabini alone while his men would rescue his lover. John wasn’t convinced. There would be consequences, they could bomb the Garrison or target Pol and Ada or the kids.

Harry was the one who should rescue Louis. His brothers had to meet Sabini. Which only meant more lives would be at stake.

 

֍     ֍     ֍

Harry reached the factory skirts, he could see several men guarding the main door. He didn’t know the place but lucky for him, those areas were all built the same, weren’t that different from the ones in Brum.

 

Several of his men were behind, waiting for him to give the firing sign.

 

‘Kill those bastards, kill on sight, no mercy. I’m going to take care of Louis myself. Draw their attention; make them get out of this damn building. You hear me?’

The Peaky Blinders nodded.

‘If I don’t come back, go home, tell my brothers to bring my body home.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

John and Arthur were supposed to meet Sabini at a bar not so far from the Garrison, it would give Harry some time to strike. But when they arrived at the bar, they only found Sabini’s first hand who was laughing.

 

‘What’s going on? We agreed, Sabini is supposed to be here.’

‘You really thought this trick would work huh?’ the guy said chewing on a toothpick. ‘My boss is meeting Harry today.’

 

‘Fuck.’ Arthur looked at John who was pale. ‘It’s a bait. He’s going to get killed. We need to go there John boy.’

They couldn’t kill him, if they killed the guy Sabini would kill four of them. He was his first hand after all. The guy knew it too well for he was smiling from ear to ear.

 

‘Stop laughing you bastard.’

‘I’ll see you around.’ The guy replied. Arthur tried to drag John outside the bar but John took out his gun and shot him in the head. The guy fell on the floor with a muffle sound.

‘Fuck John! Did you have to do that? Did you ?! John boy get out of here.’

‘He takes my brother I take his best man. Vendetta Arthur.’

‘If Harry survives Sabini is going to kill us all. Fuck you John!’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

‘Let’s go.’

 

Harry’s men went straight to the front door of the factory and opened fire. Harry ran around and reached the back door, two Italians were waiting there. He took one as a shield and killed the second one. He shot the remaining one in the head with no remorse. Blood had splattered on his face and white shirt. It felt warm against his neck.

 

He crossed the factory and searched for Louis, killed Italians randomly. It took him two floors to understand that the factory was lacking men. Were they all outside already or was it a trick ?

 

Harry didn’t think of it much before reaching the fourth floor. He had rummaged through every corridor, every room. If Louis was here he was surely on the fourth floor.

He crossed a corridor and a foul odor of blood and vomit hit his nostrils. He heard a gunshot and lied down, he hadn’t seen where it had come from.

 

‘Harry boy! Guess who’s here?’ he heard Sabini shout. Salomon had betrayed him. Sabini knew about their little trick. Were John and Arthur dead ? What about Louis?

‘Come here boy! Come get your little twink!’ he heard another gunshot and the voice of Louis.

He had shot Louis.

‘I’m gonna rip you apart.’ Harry shouted before standing up and aiming right in front of him.

Sabini was hiding somewhere, he could be anywhere before or after the door opening to the room where Louis was captured.

He stepped forward and saw Sabini’s gun in a corner and fired.

‘Don’t hide you fucker.’ Harry shouted, he expected Sabini to answer but heard Louis instead.

‘Harry don’t!’

Harry kept crossing the corridor anyway. He needed to see Louis. Hearing him, knowing that he was in pain was unbearable.

He damn knew it was a decoy but he didn’t care, he would save Louis Sabini could try his chance, it wouldn’t suffice.

 

Sabini waited for Harry to reach the room where Louis was to open fire. A bullet hit Harry’s leg, hopefully Harry could feel the bullet had passed through.

 

Harry came into the room and received another bullet in the shoulder from a guard who was hiding behind the chair on which Louis was tied up. Harry ran towards Louis and threw himself on Louis to make the chair fall and block the guy behind him with it. It worked, the guy had fallen by Louis’ side. Harry threw himself at him and grabbed his gun.

 

The guy punched him but eventually he pulled the trigger and shot him dead.

Louis was still tied up around the chair, lying on his side. Harry crawled to reach him and untied the knots. He was bloody, his nose was broken and one of his eyes wasn’t seeing anything anymore.

‘Stay here.’ He said touching his right shoulder. He passed Louis and reached the door frame.

He sighed, found a small grenade in his interior pocket and threw it on the corridor.

He waited and the smoke hit his nostrils, the same odor as during the war, the shovels were hitting the edge of his mind again.

He entered the corridor and found that it was empty.

He heard sirens outside and ran towards the nearest window. The police was here. Sabini was tackled by two policemen. Harry tried to shot through the window but missed him. Sabini looked at him and smiled.

 

They needed to leave. He needed to go to the hospital.

He came back in the room to find Louis in a curl-up position.

‘We need to go. Come here.’ Harry grabbed him by the arm and did his best not to faint. The pain in his leg and shoulder was swelling.

‘We need to get arrested. Policemen can’t arrest the wounded.’ Louis said with difficulty.

‘They’ll bring us to hospital.’  Harry nodded. They finally reached the front door and the new Inspector in chief sighed.

‘Harry fucking Shelby. Of course it would be you. Come here you fucker.’

‘Hello to you inspector. Always a pleasure.’ Harry said before being thrown into a truck.

‘Bring those to the nearest hospital.’ The inspector, Mr. Johnson, said. The driver looked at him funny.

‘Why not letting them rot?’

‘The city needs Mr. Shelby alive.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Where are they?’ Pol was going around the room mechanically. ‘He can’t be dead. I swear I’m going to bring him back from hell. He can’t be dead.’ She said exhaling the smoke of her cigarette.

‘Now that John has killed Ginno, we better hope he isn’t.’

‘Sabini doesn’t know it yet. We be dead already.’ Arthur said while pouring himself a drink.

‘Could someone phone the nearest hospital, I’m tired of all of you. I want my nephew to come home.’

‘They always call Polly. If they haven’t called already-’

‘Shut up Ada and call the damn hospitals.’

֍     ֍     ֍

 

Harry passed out in the truck and woke up with an horrible pain on his shoulder. Inspector Johnson was looking at him funny.

‘Where’s Louis?’ Harry struggled to say.

‘Resting in his room. You’re lucky to be alive.’

‘Why are you still here Inspector?’

‘I wanted to warn you. You’ve been making this city rich and prosperous and Churchill likes you but I won’t be so kind next time. This vendetta has to stop soon.’

‘Don’t worry Inspector, whether I am dead or Sabini is, it won’t last long.’

‘Sabini’s fled to London. He wasn’t injured. One fourth of my men are under his control, you control half of them. I don’t have any power here.’ Inspector Johnson admitted.

‘Ah. Corruption. What would we do without money Inspector?’

‘You’d hang.’ Harry laughed and it hurt.

‘You’re a clever man Inspector. Smarter than your predecessor. Don’t get in my way, you let him slip away like a rat. I will remember that.’

‘Try to remember that I was the one to bring you here too.’

‘You had no other choice than to save me. I am the king of this city. I am the one in charge _Inspector_. Now tell the nurses I want to go home and I want staff members to take care of Louis and bring him with me.’

֍     ֍     ֍

 

Ada entered the room in a rush. ‘They’re fine! Thank lord they are fine! They took bullet and Louis is really weak but they are alive. They were sent home!’

Polly’s face enlightened. She sighed and swept her cheeks.

‘Call the watch, make sure we can reach the mansion without being targeted on the road. Once it’s confirmed we go.’

**֍** **֍** **֍**

 

Three days later, Harry was still Embedded, the nurses were taking great care of him not without the careful watch of Mary, the maid in chief.

‘I thought you’d never come back Mr. Shelby.’ Mary said giving him soup.

‘It’s alright Mary. I always come back remember?’

‘Now Louis’ here, I’m so glad. I thought you two would be dead. I hired a new Chef by the way. Hope he doesn’t try to kill you.’ Harry smiled at her.

‘How many days till Louis can stand up and see me?’

‘A week maybe more, be patient Mr. Shelby.’

 

**֍** **֍** **֍**

‘There has something we need to tell you.’ John said, he was sweating from stress. Harry was sat up in his bed waiting for his brothers to make him mad.

‘What did you do?’

‘We- John killed Ginno.’ Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

‘I thought you were dead. I wanted revenge.’ John pursued.

Against all odds Harry didn’t seem that mad.

‘Thank you John. For honoring our names.’

‘Sabini’s going to make us pay for that.’

‘He is. Surely he is.’ Harry didn’t seem bothered at all. ‘Except that, I am coming for him first. For having tortured Louis and taken him away from me.’

‘What about Salomon?’

‘We’ll kill him too. Patience Brothers.’

‘Are you alright Hazza?’ John inquired, it wasn’t Harry to be that calm after such storm.

‘I am. Now leave me, I need to see Louis.’

 

**֍** **֍** **֍**

Harry stood up, his shoulder was still painful but he could eat and walk and more than anything he could pay a visit to Louis, resting in the closest room.

 

He entered the room and saw him, peering through the window. He had tubes attached to his arms and bandages around his body.

‘Hey.’ Harry said putting his arm against Louis.

‘Hey.’ Louis replied back. It felt so good to have him back.

‘You’re alive.’

‘Barely.’ Louis whispered.

‘I’m gonna make them pay Lou. For everything they did to you.’

 

Louis didn’t answer and turned around instead. He hugged Harry so tight his body hurt but he couldn’t care less. He was crying against Harry’s neck.

‘What they did to me, I wish I was dead.’ Louis said, his whole body was shaking.

‘It’s alright eh?’

‘No you don’t- Look.’ Louis stepped back and took off his gown, he was left naked in front of Harry.

His body had been cut here and there, deeply.

‘Turned around love.’ Louis turned around and Harry saw countless bruises on his back and buttocks. He also had two fingers missing and ‘twink’ carved on his upper back.

They had burnt his legs and thighs and lashed him everywhere. Harry felt the urge to cry and vomit. He wanted to burn London to ashes.

Louis turned around again and burry his face in Harry’s chest.

‘I wish I was dead Hazza.’ Harry held him tight. ‘I thought I would never see you again. They cut and punched me and every time I would think about you, us. The pictures of you helped me survive. I missed you so much.’ Louis said before cupping Harry’s face and kiss him on his lips.

 

‘I’m crazy when you’re not around. It was hell, hell on earth. It will never happen again or I might kill myself. I love you Louis, more than anything in this damn earth. We’re gonna be okay. You’re with me now, safe.’

‘I’m ugly.’ Louis said, Harry bent down and put the gown around Louis’ shoulders.

‘No scars could ever change the way you’re mine, the way I’m all yours.’ Harry said before kissing him back. He was whole again, at home.

**֍** **֍** **֍**


	6. To peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘God spared you but what did you do with the extra time that he gave you, eh, Harry ?’

 

‘You alright, eh ?’ Harry attempted to kiss Louis on the cheek but Louis went away.

‘You know you can tell me, if there is anything you-’

‘Back off Harry.’

Harry poured himself a glass of Bourbon and raised his eyebrows. He couldn’t believe Louis’ behaviour these days. Louis had never hidden his feelings for Harry, that was one of the main reasons Harry had fallen in love with him. Louis was courageous and vibrant. He was wearing his heart on his sleeves, proudly. But now, he was just fading away.

‘Talk to me.’

‘I said-’

‘And I think I was clear when I said no one would disrespect me in my damn own house. No even you Louis.’

Louis turned around and tried to object but Harry pointed at him. ‘Not even you. If you feel like treating your own lover like a dog, well, you might as well shut it.’

‘Lover.’ Louis spat, just a word, but by the tone of it, Harry’s heart shrunk.

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘I don’t know Arthur.’

‘You know, when me wife is feeling low, I buy us a bottle of fine wine, we put snow in our noses and we fuck. This is how my marriage holds.’

Arthur was being very serious but Harry just stood there like a dumb man.

‘You’re wasting my time.’

‘So what? Your side don’t fuck?’ Harry shook his head and Arthur laughed.

‘You two are friends, you could talk to him. I need you Arthur. It’s been days, he’s just off. He needs to get his shit together, this peaceful days are not going to last forever. I need him strong.’

Arthur sighed and put his beret back on.

‘I’ll talk to him but if he’s dead in his head you’ll have to kill him, just like you do with the sick horses.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Let’s eat. No Mary please stay, I want you at my table tonight. You did good telling me about that cook. Your services are impeccable. You’ll eat with us.’

Pol glared at Harry and scoffed. She was fed up about this vendetta.

Arthur stood up and raised his glass, ‘To Louis that is well alive. To me brother Harry for being an irresponsible cunt and to us, Peaky fucking Blinders.’

 

‘Sit down Arthur.’ Louis said out of the blue. ‘There’s nothing to celebrate.’

‘Still not tired of ruining the mood, aren’t you,’ Pol said lighting a cigarette, Harry glared at her intensely. ‘What? You think the same, don’t lie Hazza. What’s your problem boy?’

‘Gimme a break Pol.’

The air was stifling with tension. John looked at Arthur, Arthur looked at Esmee who looked at Ada. They were all waiting for the bomb to explode.

‘A break? You think my nephew risked his life for you to refuse to live? A break. Let’s have a break then! Let’s see how those Italians receive the news. A break.’ She scoffed. Louis stood up and attempted to live but Pol continued.

‘And you, you don’t say a word like a good little bitch. Where’s the Harry we’ve known? Where’s the boss of this business? I only see a fool. Love’s blind.’

‘What do you know about love?’ Louis heard himself say. It was enough for John who stood up and grabbed Louis by the collar.

‘Don’t speak to Aunt Polly like that.’ Harry stood up too and separated the two.

‘Get out. The three of you out. I want to eat in peace.’

‘I was defending our aunt.’ John said in hurry but Polly grabbed his arm gently.

‘It’s ok John boy. I don’t want to stay any longer. We’ll let Harry search for his balls, I’m sick of you two.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Can I talk to you?’

‘What do you want Arthur, I’m busy.’

‘Busy being dead in ya head is not being busy. What’s wrong with you lately?’ Louis laughed. ‘Don’t you love me brother?’

‘It has nothing to do with love.’

‘He saved you.’

‘From yet another misery. Kinda sick of it all.’

‘Leave then. You pick this life mate. You pick your lover. Harry can only offer you this life. If you don’t want it, break his heart and leave. Don’t be a fucking selfish shithead.’

‘I lost-’

‘Two fingers. And so fucking what? You got another 8 of them. Get the fuck over it. Your torture is done. Me Hazza always say don’t let the voices in your head win. Fight or leave but stop breaking me brother’s heart, now that he has one.’

Arthur put his hat back on and stood up.

‘I’ll let you work now. Numbers. Ah!’ before reaching the door he turned around and laughed ‘ and have a fuck. Be his bitch, he’s been too busy being yours.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Still working, eh?’ Harry said while untying his bow, ‘my day was awful I could use a whiskey.’

‘No whiskey tonight, only red wine. French.’ Louis said helping Harry. Harry’s hands had always been one of his favourite body part. He knew how strong they were, how gentle they could be.

‘You’ve decided to be the Lou I love again?’

‘Don’t you always love me?’ Louis said kissing Harry’s hands.

‘Especially when you’re a cunt.’

‘Listen I-’

‘I’ll listen but I need to speak first. I know you don’t want this life anymore. I know you’re tired of being a target and that you want our house to be a shelter and not a military base. I know you got really scared when those Italians tortured you. Seeing you lifeless breaks my heart as even. We’ll have our horses and Sunday walks, we’ll have our peace. I need you to try one more time. I need you to trust me.’

‘I don’t want this life. I have changed. What if you don’t like the new me, less fingers, more scars, some broken parts no one, not even myself can mend?’

‘Do you like it when I take snow and end up on the fucking floor at four in the morning?’ Louis laughed.

‘I want to punch you in the fucking face every time.’

‘See? I don’t like it when you zone out and act like a bitch with me and my family either, but it’s alright, eh? You can have your moments, I can have mine. And when time comes, more peaceful times, we’ll work on those parts.’

‘You and me. I’ve been wanting to run away so many times lately. Nothing feels right, except you and me. I wanted to run away to a safe place but you are my safe place. I don’t want this life, I’m tired of being a ghost but I still want you.’

Harry sighed and slowly but surely kissed Louis. They hadn’t kiss in days, It felt too good to be real.

‘It feels so good to hear your voice. You didn’t speak that much in days.’ Harry said against his lips. ‘I missed those lips, but if you ever treat me like mud again. I’m not your bitch.’

‘Let me be yours.’ Louis said dropping on his knees.

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

The early morning was sunny and mild when Louis arrived at the mansion blood stains on his clothes.

‘Are you hurt? Louis, look at me, are you hurt?’

‘I’m fine. We were around the barns, they came out of nowhere, aimed at us.’

‘How many of them?’

‘Three maybe four. I- Arthur has shot two of them. They left. Those bastards killed six of our horses. He’s at the Garrison right now, talking to the workers.’ Harry grabbed him by the neck and cupped his face with his large palm.

‘Lou, you've got to get everyone out. Get Polly and Ada to Charlie's yard. I can't reach John. When you've dropped Polly and Ada, go out to John's place and get him out.’

‘What are you going to do? I’m going to have their docks bombed by Charlie’s men. The one down south, near Aylesbury. And the ones of Salomon as well near Milton.’

‘You can’t. The police will know it’s you. Salomon too. They’ll tell Sabini and he’ll come for our firms, we can’t afford to lose men and properties.’

‘Don’t worry about the police. Sabini may offer them safety but money always prevails and right now, his little war between his kind and Al Capone in New York is making him go bankrupt.’

‘How do you-’

‘And Salomon doesn’t know we know about his docks. Nor does he know that I’m gonna put a bullet in his fucking skull for having betrayed us. They can come after our lands and buildings. ’

‘We need Salomon, don’t kill him right now.’ Harry smiled, Louis could be so smart.

‘Of course. Go get my family safe. Go get John. I’ll take Finn with me, let’s see each other for supper, eh?’

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Hey! If it isn’t my favourite piece of shit of copper. What are you doing here Lou Boy?’ John said smiling between two puffs.

‘Look, John, we don't have time for this. Come with me, get the kids and Esme out. Hazza says you’re the next target. They came for us this early morning while I was taking care of the horses.’

‘Hazza says, Hazza says. Are you his fucking parrot? Look it's just the Mafia, all right. I killed his first hand.’ He said proudly. ‘I’m safe. We are safe.’ He looked at Esme, behind the door glaring at Louis.

‘This is the New York Mafia we're talking about.’

‘And we're the Peaky fucking Blinders.’

‘No, we're not, John. I was tortured, Arthur almost died, I took a bullet to protect Finn. Pol is going crazy. Hazza almost died too. Don’t play dumb. Let’s go. We're not the Peaky fucking Blinders unless we're together.’

‘Always licking your arse, aren’t you? Can’t you think for yourself. They won’t come for me if they tried to kill you this morning. They are not dumb those piece of shite.’

‘John please, think about the kids. Please. We’ll meet Ada and Pol and Harry at the mansion. Arthur will join us too. Please, Esme, get the kids out! We need to go!’

‘I fucking told you nothing’s gonna happen!’ John said before a cart with hay stopped in front of the house. Two Italians hidden in the hay took out their guns and aimed at them.

 

‘In the fucking house!’ John said to Esme who tried to drag John in the house.’ Louis took out his gun as well as John but by the time he pushed Esme in the house, it was too late. He took three bullets in the stomach and fell with a dull sound.

Louis felt himself fall, the bullet has came through John’s body to reach his right arm.

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘I'm taking the children on the road, to live with decent people. They'll never know the cursed side of this family. We're done with them, John and I. Done with you.’ She said straight to Harry’s face. ‘John is dead and it’s on you. I’m going on the road with the Lees.’

‘Esmee please.’ She was crying and glaring at Harry. Louis tried his best not to faint, he was so tired and seeing Harry fading away, losing his brother was unbearable.

‘No peace to either of you. To hell to the Shelby’s.’

 

She left leaving Harry tearing apart. He cupped his face and hid behind his hands. Without a word Louis came behind and hugged him.

 

‘Had I told him quicker. I- she’s right it’s on me. I was obsessed with the docks. Away. It worked, eh. Salomon’s going to think the Italians destroyed his banks. Congratulations to me.’ Before Louis could speak, Harry followed; ‘nothing that you’ll say is going to change anything. It’s on me.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘This is how John wanted to go. On the smoke. But the truth is, we died together once before. Arthur, me Danny Whizz-Bang, Freddie Thorne, Jeremiah, and John. We were cut off from the retreat, no bullets left, waiting for the Prussian cavalry to come, and to finish us off. And while we waited Jeremiah said we should sing In The Bleak Midwinter. But we were spared - the enemy never came. And we all agreed That everything after that was extra and when our time came, we would all remember.'

 

 

They were all gathered, dressed in black, a big wagon parked there, John’s body laying inside of it.

 

‘God spared you but what did you do with the extra time that he gave you, eh, Harry ?’ Polly said, her face swollen by sorrow.

 

Arthur stroke the match and the wagon started to burn. Gun shots came out of nowhere and everyone went on the ground.

 

‘At ease. At ease. Do not return fire! I repeat - do not return fire! Stand down. The men doing the firing are on our side. I took the trouble of getting an invitation to Aberama Gold.’

‘You put us out in the open on purpose.’ Polly said pushing him. ‘You used John's funeral fire as a fucking beacon.’

‘We were never in any danger, Polly.’

‘You set a trap with us as fucking bait. Who's dead?’

‘Our enemies. Two fucking local Italians heard about the vendetta, tried to make a fucking names for themselves - that's who. We got word to them about the funeral the where, the when. Told them where to stand for the best shot. And Aberama Gold will do the rest. That's the language of vendetta they take one of ours, we take two of theirs.’

‘You used your own brother's funeral. You’ve lost it. This silly war, and don’t see my nephew anymore. Who are you?’

 

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

Harry was smoking cigarettes after cigarettes, glaring at some papers. Polly had went silent, utterly shocked by Harry’s move during the funeral. Arthur was on her side, he had left Harry with the box paperwork.

‘Fucking boxing match. Fucking Arthur.’ He grumbled, frowning and sighing.

‘You want me to take care of that?’ Ada said putting her cup of tea away. Harry was not the same anymore. Something had changed again and she was not sure Louis could fix any of it.

‘I need the building to be secured and the lee boys to attend the match. I need money and whiskey and I fucking need Arthur to do his job! I’m not a fucking spokesman for sport. I only do races Ada. Horses. Not men punching each other’s faces like beasts.’

‘It’s all right Hazza. Everything’s alright. I’ll arrange everything. Arthur will be there and Aunt Pol, and the lee boys. It’s going to be a great match. Maybe our boy is going to win, eh?’

‘What was Arthur thinking anyway? A fucking boxing match in a middle of a war. Fucker.’

‘That’s enough, go see him. You need some peace.’

‘Where is he?’

‘Near the lake I think. Hasn’t been feeling well since the funeral.’

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Enjoying a good view, eh? May I join you Mister Shelby?’

‘Oh I’m a Shelby now?’

‘You got your name on the paper, eh.’ Harry said sitting cross-legged next to Louis. The air was dry but freezing, his cheeks stung and his fingers hurt but he could not care less.

‘Paperwork.’ Louis replied looking at the water. He couldn’t count how many times they have gone there to make love, hidden from the whole world. Now Ada’s husband was dead, John was dead, many peaky blinders had died. He had been tortured and got shot, Harry had almost died too. Polly was completely crazy and Finn, Finn was too honest and innocent not to die in this silly war too.

 

‘You’re a Shelby to me. If you want to. You have me you can have my name.’ Harry caressed Louis’ cheek and put his fingers through his hair. ‘don’t you want to go back inside, eh? You’re freezing here. Like a pale horse.’

‘How many of us are going to die? John will never know another Christmas, he had two kids and Esmee. Now she’s gone too.’

‘She was a gipsy mess. Going around, taking snow. She stole in the vaults and was violent with me brother. She even shot him once remember?’

‘She was a mess, aren’t we all? She loved John and was part of this family more than I will ever be and now he’s dead. Your brother is dead.’ Louis said straight into his eyes and that was when it hit him, John Boy, his baby brother was dead. He had died so many times during the war and even after that being a Peaky Blinder but this time he wouldn’t come back. He was dead.

Harry swallowed with difficulty and wiped away his tears in utter silence. His jaw was clenched, his eyes blank.

‘I know he is. It is what it is Louis.’

‘We could have-’

‘No.’ Harry said crying again. He sniffled and tried to toughen up, ‘No. Don’t say any of it. It is what it is, he died doing his duty, protecting his family, his legacy and name. He had a hell of life ever since we took this city. He got to be happy, make peace with himself. This is what matters. Don’t tell me we could have done something,that something could have changed. Everything could always be different Louis. Every damn thing. The death of my brother, mine, yours. I cannot be at peace if you, among all the others, tell me we could have saved him.’

 

Louis was crying too now.

‘Is this what you’re going to say once they kill me?’

‘I know you hate this life. I know you don’t want us to die because of what we do. You’re still a fucking Shelby to us. My brother is at peace now. Let the dead be dead Louis. Carry on with the livings. Have a whiskey with me, eh? Let’s have one for our John boy.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

‘We need to think about the boxing match.’ Louis said looking at Harry’s mouth dangerously next to his.

‘Forget about work, eh? I want to fuck you.’ He said licking Louis’ bottom lip. ‘I want to fuck you and I want to fuck you hard.’ He took off Louis’ shirt and pushed him on the desk. Louis put his legs around Harry’s waist and unbuttoned his trousers in hurry. Harry looked at him with fire in his eyes and let him do the work. Louis was good with his hands, really good.

‘Are you going to take off your clothes too or do I need to beg?’

‘Beg.’ Louis said against his lips and Harry laughed. Louis was driving him crazy as usual. ‘Beg or take them off yourself boy.’ The last word echoed in Harry’s guts in ways he couldn’t fathom. Some sort of bestial instinct, he needed Louis wrecked.

He took off Louis’ shoes and trousers and laid him on the desk. Louis tried to sit back but Harry placed his hands on his wrists, he had him, caught between his large palms.

‘I said I wanted to fuck you hard.’

‘What if I want to fuck you?’

‘You’re my bitch.’ Harry said kissing Louis’ tummy before taking Louis’ dick full mouth. Louis moaned and felt dizzy, Harry’s lips around him was heaven on earth.

‘Faster.’ Louis begged but Harry stopped and put two of his fingers into Louis instead. Louis moaned even harder and grabbed Harry by the neck.

‘Shut up.’ They kissed, teeth against teeth, chest against chest. Harry bit Louis’ skin, tasted the salt.

Without further notice, Louis turned over and waited for Harry to take him. Harry looked at Louis’ naked butt and bit his lip. He made him bent over the desk and grabbed the edge of it with his left hand. He pushed into Louis without hesitation. Louis was tight, Harry was losing his senses already.

Louis’ hand found his way to reach Harry’s butt cheek, the other gripping onto the wood so tight his knuckles turned white.

Harry bent further, his hair caressing Louis’ shoulders. Louis felt his warm breath against the stiff of his neck, Harry pushed harder.

Louis tried to say something but Harry thrust and hit the right spot, Louis couldn’t focus anymore.

‘Who’s begging now, eh? Lou boy.’ Harry said before thrusting in and out, he was so close to the edge, high on Louis. He grabbed Louis’ dick and started to pump, Louis couldn’t contain his orgasm and spat it out on Harry’s palm.

‘Come for me big boy.’ Louis said to Harry who was completely over the edge, swollen lips, red cheeks, messy hair, sweat and hot breath.

He gave a few more thrusts and reached orgasm. He let Louis turn over again, they faced each other still high.

‘Now kiss me you fool.’ Harry said putting his arms around Louis who secured his position around Harry’s waist. Louis could barely breathe or focus, his body was sore and he was exhausted. He had traces of bites here and there, red marks too. ‘Do they still hurt, your scars?’ he said replacing Louis’ hair gently.

‘Nothing that you could handle big boy.’ Louis said kissing Harry’s jaw softly.

‘I want to fuck you so bad when you call me that.’

‘I know. I like it when I’m tamed. Forgot that part.’

‘Still like to be my bitch, eh?’Harry said kissing Louis on the cheek, close to his mouth.

‘Who said I ever stopped?’

֍     ֍     ֍

‘Instead of going to Australia, you're going to New York.Yes I know about you and Pol’s plan.’‘Why?’‘Because the company has business to attend to in America.’

‘Will I be coming back?’

‘Your train leaves in an hour, Finn. You made a choice.’

‘I chose Pol.’

‘When all this business is over we'll all be free to make our own choices. Meanwhile, you’re still one of my men, a Peaky Blinder and you’ll do as told. Pol will be delighted to know you’re safe, far away from this war.’

‘So that's it?’

‘You get the train to Liverpool then the SS Monroe. The boat sails tomorrow. Now you can go. I need an overseas connection, please. USA. You’ll have a good time I promise. Just do as I say, work for this family. Don’t mess everything up. Off you go.’

 ‘I’ll miss the boxing match.’

‘It’s for the best.’  


֍     ֍     ֍

‘I declare Bonnie Gold the new welterweight champion of the Midlands, the south and the Home Counties.’ The referee said, people were clapping their hands, shouting at Bonnie Gold, Ada, Linda, Lizzie and Polly were drunk on the first row, celebrating the victory.  Louis looked at the scene, worried. It was Arthur’s boxing match. He was supposed to be there. Harry crossed the room, blood on his clothes. Louis’ heart shrunk.  ‘Hazza what happened.’‘Arthur’s dead. The cunt had a wire in his pocket. I took his eyes off. Did it for Arthur.’‘What are you going to do?’   Harry was panting, out of his mind, covered with blood yet so pale. He took out his gun and shot the ceiling three times. People dot down, trying to protect themselves. Close the doors! No one fucking leaves! My brother is dead.Do you hear me?! My brother is dead! 

֍     ֍     ֍

‘Harry, Sabini’s arranged a meeting tomorrow, The Garrison. He said the vendetta was over. That he won. He wants you to hand Shelby Company Limited over. To sign some papers.’ 

Harry was trying to process the information, completely drunk. He finished his whiskey and looked at Louis who sighed.  ‘We are not going to give up.’ ‘Those bastards took two of my brothers! We are over Louis! Fucking over!’ he threw the glass on the wall. ‘Tell him to meet us here tomorrow Ada.’

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 Sabini entered the room beaming. Every member of the family was here, leaning at the bar, Harry and Louis waiting at one of the table.

‘I got all of them. All of your brothers.’ Sabini said laughing.

‘And now I’m coming to take control of Shelby Company Limited. What are you going to do about that? You’re going to let me have it.’

He kept laughing.

'All that’s left of the Peaky blinders, women, a mop and a twink.’   He looked at them, glared at them for a bit and followed : ‘I’ve had my lawyer draw up these papers. They cover every enterprise in your possession. Bars, restaurants, warehouses. You’ll sign them over my family or I’m gonna kill all of you. I would have buried you all but my mother, she, er, she said it’ll be worse for you if I let you live, alone.’

 Louis grabbed a pen and glared at Sabini. He couldn’t believe Harry’s decision, but he has never seen him like that, he was just off.   

‘Get on your fucking knees and sign!’ he shouted at Louis but Louis stood up. Harry touched his hand and smiled. He stood up and lit a cigarette.  

‘As a friend of mine once said . Big fucks small. o I had to find someone bigger than you. Now, you may know there are two families in Brooklyn who want to take over your monopoly on the import of liquor into New York. But if they moved against you in New York they'll start a war between the families. But if you were to die in a vendetta with some fucking bookmaker in Birmingham, they could take over your business without a war. We also contacted a businessman in Chicago. He's also interested in moving into the liquor business in New York. His name is Alphonse Capone.’ 

Louis face lightened up instantly, of course Harry would be one step ahead.

‘You been talking to that fat fuck?’ Sabini said very surprised of Harry’s boldness.  

‘See, all the blood relatives you brought with you from New York, they're all dead, Mr Sabini. And these men here, they work for money, for the highest bidder. They now have new orders.’  
Sabini didn’t answer and aimed at Harry instead, they started to fight, Sabini was trying to take out his gun, no one was moving. Harry punched him and made him bend on the table.    
  
  
‘Leave! All of you!’ Harry shouted trying to handle Sabini who was now afraid.  ‘Tell your boss what you saw here today.’ Sabini escaped Harry’s grip and made him fall with a kick on the stomach.

He was about to shoot him when Arthur crossed the room and put a bullet in Sabini’s head, right in the middle of his eyes. 

‘And tell him, you don't fuck with the Peaky Blinders.’  

֍     ֍     ֍

They were all gathered in the mansion living room.

‘So, I think I'd like to make a proposal.’ Arthur said, hugging Linda.  ‘All of you, the Shelby Company Limited, insist that Hazza here takes some time off. It's time you took a holiday, Haz. Take Louis with you. Put your feet up. War is over. No-one wants to kill us. To peace.’‘To peace.’ They all chanted. ‘I need to do something first, love.’ Harry said kissing Louis’ cheek.

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘I do hope you're going to leave the dog out of this?’ Salomon said looking at the waves. ‘You were easy to find.’‘Yeah. There's a good reason for that, Hazza. I wanted it to be here.’‘I once told you, Alfie, for business reasons or in bad blood, I will kill you. I have no business reasons. It seems you have retired.’

‘So this is all purely for bad blood, is it, Hazza?’

‘Yeah. You betrayed me pal, more than once.’

‘Right, yeah. I told you I wanted it to be here. Are you going to look after this dog?’

‘No.

’‘Right, then. Well, his name is Cyril. He'll be very upset and distressed, so you'll need to find him someone.’

‘You're not armed?‘No! Don't be daft. The only thing I've got on me is fucking cancer, mate. Doctor told me I might have picked it up in France in a gas or something. He even showed me a photograph of it, before I met you at the fight.’

‘Alfie, stop talking.’ Harry’s hands were shaking, he was about to shot yet another one of his friend. Salomon had been a pain and a danger to his family but he could have never wone the vendetta without him. And now that he was only a sick man, this pity was eating him alive. ‘So I said, Margate, right, and here I am. Come on, Hazza.’

‘Alfie, look at me.’

‘There's an honourable reason now to pull that trigger.’

‘Alfie, look at me.’

‘So what you waiting for? Just fucking get on with it, and stop acting like a little girl.’

‘Alfie! Do you want me to do it for you? Mr Shelby? Mr Shelby? Mr Shelby? Mr Shelby, you are not yourself, I should call a doctor.’

Salomon tried to take out his gun but Harry shot first. So the guy, even in his last moment had thought of being one step ahead. Harry smiled, this bastard had always been the smartest. Lucky for Harry, he had been quicker.  Only then Harry realised that he didn't want to live this life anymore. It was a life to live, it was just death after death after death. Killing ennemies for sport and friends for betrayal.   


֍     ֍     ֍

 

It had been weeks of peace and the more days would pass the more Harry was going crazy. He would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and crying. Some nights he wouldn’t see anything, eyes wide open, some night he would hear the dead. Even Louis couldn’t do anything.

 

‘The blue devils, they call that. You are sick Harry.’

‘I’m not sick, Pol.’

‘Louis wants to see you.’

‘I don’t want to see him.’

‘Shit, maybe it’s in us? It’s us Shelbys. In our gypsy blood. We live somewhere between life and death. Waiting to move on. We shake our hands with the devils and we walk past them.’

‘I’m alright Polly.’

‘You’re not and now that we have everything, money, lovers and peace, you need to wake up from this devil.’

‘Strikes never ceased, bloody revolution.’

‘Come off it. Our police will handle them, as always. I said what I said we have everything, time to enjoy life.’

‘There’s something I need, I’m afraid Louis won’t grant me the honor.’

‘What do you want Harry?’

‘A son.’ Polly laughed.

‘And you expect Louis to make this wish come true without speaking to him?’

‘I can’t speak to him. Now that he has everything, he is happy. I don’t want him to think, this life, that he dreamt about for so long when everything was going awry, is not enough for me.’

‘But is it? Is everything that you have right now enough? Or do you need a son?’ Harry lit a cigarette and laughed.

‘I want us to be parents. I want our own family, kids all’round.’

Polly looked at him and smiled lightly, Louis had truly changed him. It was beautiful to witness.

 

֍     ֍     ֍

 

‘Tried to make cookies, burnt the whole kitchen, Mary’s mad. I think she forbid me to enter the kitchens again.’ Louis said handing a semi burnt cookie to Harry. ‘Tried to attend Ada’s meeting too, to fit with the revolution. Didn’t go well either. I tried the perfect-boyfriend stuff. Didn’t work. I’m not a cook and a poor brother-in-law.’

‘But could you be a father?’ Harry said tapping his cigarette on the corner of the ashtray, he looked at Louis, a big goofy smile on his face. Louis froze. He frowned and stepped back, looked everywhere except in Harry’s direction.

 

‘I want you to be the father of my kid. I know you’re happy right now, in a good place, but we can make it better. Toddlers.’ Louis finally looked at him, tears in his eyes.

‘I’m afraid, Mr. Shelby that you forgot how I work, maybe if you’d ask properly.’ Louis said sitting on Harry’s lap.

The weight on Harry’s chest lifted instantly. Louis was joking but it meant _yes_.

‘Louis Shelby, would you do me the honour to be the father of my child?’ Louis bit his lip and put Harry’s cigarette away. He cupped his face and kissed him slowly just to feel Harry’s smile on his.

‘You know’ he kissed his jaw ‘You’ve only asked me properly twice, when you wanted to dance and when you wanted me to come back to you. What is it going to be next time?’ Louis teased kissing him again and again.

‘I’d like you to answer me first, because if you say yes, you’ll truly have everything.’ Harry said standing up, lifting Louis as well. Louis held tight around Harry waist and put his arms around his neck. Harry held him straight to their bed.

‘I can’t decide right now, I might need time.’ Louis said moaning slightly, feeling Harry’s warm mouth on his neck.

Harry dropped him on the bed and frowned.

‘God Hazza, I’m just messing with you! Yes! I want to have a child with you!’ he said laughing at Harry who had dropped him on the bed like a bag of potatoes. Harry wasn’t really patient.

He smiled, bit his lip and joined Louis on the bed.

‘I love you Harry Shelby.’ Louis said still laughing, feeling Harry’s hands and mouth all over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this story ! Tell me what you think of it, until next time, as always, keep doing you and be happy. 
> 
> D xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I'm back with a peaky blinder based fic !
> 
> You dreamt of it I wrote it! Really hope you'll like it ! 
> 
> all the love as always x
> 
> PS: For those who like poetry my book is available on amazon : http://a.co/gvlz9Fc


End file.
